Oh little dove sister why do you have fangs?
by Project X
Summary: Chris and Claire have a younger sister named Carla Rain Redfield. For the past 6 years she's been going to a private school but now she's graduated and its time for a family reunion. But how long will the celebration last. Wesker/OOc
1. Chapter 1

**"Oh little dove sister why do you have fangs?"**

_Chapter 1: It Rain's always here. (Prologue type)_

'Its been almost 6 years since the day I last saw my brother and sister, or maybe longer. We separated after Claire started going to college and Chris became a full member of S.T.A.R.S., since our parents died I couldn't stay home so instead I went and stayed at a private school. I miss them and I miss Raccoon City, I heard what happened, Chris told me everything in great detail. My sister now works for Terra Save and my brother BSAA. I however are almost finished with high school in this god forsaken town. It always rains here.' I sighed sitting in the corner of my dorm room watching the rain. It is my last year of high school and tomorrows my last day. Chris and Claire promised they'd come tomorrow but some how I doubted it.

My room was a mess. Posters of Three Days Grace and Evanescence every where and clothes littered about. Claire would scream if she saw it and claim I was more like Chris then she remembered. The thought made me laugh. But when I looked back at my window I felt sad again. All I wanted was to see the moon and stars, but no just rain. After that I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Claire said I looked exactly like our mother and had her green bluish eyes and I had a mixture of Claire and Chris's hair a dark reddish brown. When I touched my hair I remembered how Chris used to ruffle my hair and call me Mini squirt since Claire was Squirt.

Even though I hadn't seen Chris or Claire in the past six years I had meant their friends. I had already knew Barry who taught me to use magnums and Jill who taught me how to lock pick and Rebecca who taught me first aid. Then I meant Leon, Billy, and Carlos. They all taught me new things and I took street fighting classes and self defense classes so I was ready for anything. My brother pushed the fact that I could be attacked at any minute.

After taking a shower I went to bed, I wanted to be ready for tomorrow because something in my gut told me I should be.

**Part 2: A family reunion.**

"So bored." I said leaning back in my chair. I had my bags packed and ready to leave this place. I was wearing my black sleeveless shirt with my dark blue vest that matched Claire's and Chris's that said 'Made in Heaven'. But of course my shirt said 'All predator' so it was a little contradicting. If my family were animals my brother would be the strong moral hawk my sister the graceful dove and I would be the wolf raised by birds. Strange, but in my mind it fit.

After a while I started balancing a pencil on my nose to pass the time.

"Opf!" But that wasn't a good idea sense I fell on my face.

"Nice on sis." I heard Chris say.

I looked up to see my brother laughing and smiling over me, Claire right beside him giggling.

"Yeah like your better Mister Ballerina." I joked jumping up on one leg and straightening my shirt.

"She's got you there Chris." Claire laughed.

"Yeah well I'm just glad to see my youngest sis again." Chris said now bear hugging me lifting me off the ground.

"Hey! I like my lungs unsquashed ya know." I said. After that he let me down.

"So how ya been Mini Squirt?" He asked while Claire was hugging me.

"Well I'm not dead am I?" I said after Claire's hug grabbing my bag.

"Good point." Chris said taking my bag. "Alright then lets go." He said us starting to walk down the hall.

"So where are we going?" I asked putting my hands in my blue jean pockets.

"Home." Chris replied. "Where I wish you had been." He added.

I nearly growled at his remark, I never like the thought of home. The last home I had became hell on earth. So that remark struck a sore spot.

"So where is this home at?" I asked trying to not grinned my teeth.

"San Francisco." Claire said.

"What! You guys came all the way from there?" I said taken back by the distance.

"Well yeah to come get you." Chris said opening the door to the outside for me and Claire.

"You didn't have to." I said shyly. I then walked outside and for the first time in months I saw the sun and not a cloud in sight. 'A bird should never stay in the rain or else they'll forget the sky is blue and their wings will never fly again.' I thought of a part of a book I read where it spoke of a panther who was raised by serpents and a wolf raised by doves. The panther took the wolf in to teach him how to hunt but in the end the wolf taught the panther how to fly. And at the end of the story the two had swapped eyes, the wolf got the panthers cold calculating eyes that saw the world for its power and the panther got the wolf's green eyes that saw the world like a new born child.

It was an interesting book indeed.

After that I got into Chris's SUV and pulled out my Ipod. My theme song being Three Days Grace 'Home'.

Oddly enough I think Claire and Chris could sense how I felt and kept the questions down to a minimum. And after a few hours we stopped at a hotel to eat and sleep.

"So what do you girls want to eat?" Chris asked setting down my bag and rushing for the phone.

I yawned, "Pizza or chicken, either's good." I said sitting down on the couch claiming it as mine.

"Pizza sounds good." Claire said sitting down on one of the beds next to the phone.

"Alright." Chris nodded and started to order.

All I could do was yawn, until I saw the huge window and view of the coast. The water was beautiful with the sunset casting colors onto its diamond like structure. I was awe struck and couldn't move my eyes away.

"So you like the water?" I heard Claire say, as Chris was gone getting ordered pizza.

"Yeah, I always have. I just like it better when its on the ground instead of coming from the sky. I really like it when its reflecting different colors off its surface. It reminds me of better times." I said putting my hand on the glass.

"So it reminds you of the lake? Ya know where dad used to take all three of us fishing." Claire asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah and I always cried cause I could never get any fish but Chris would always give me his. I remember, that was better times." I said. After that I yawned again and collapsed on the couch.

"Yeah I agree." Claire nodded and sat down next to me. "Whats wrong Rain? What happened to you? The last time I saw you you had a glow to you, you were always excited but now your all..." I cut Claire off.

"Gloomy? Well thats what happens when you leave some one in the rain for 6 years Claire! I was alone in that god forsaken town for 6 years! Only getting occasional visits from Jill, Carlos, Billy, Barry, and Leon, people who aren't my family!" I yelled standing up tears threatening my face.

"I'm sorry." Claire whispered as she hugged me tightly. She started crying and I could feel the tears on my face. "We just wanted to protect you, but your not alone any more. Were here for you now and were never leaving you again. Promise." She whispered.

"I know." I said hugging her back. "I know. I know. I know." I repeated over and over not knowing what else to say and before I knew it I felt my brother's arms around me as well, I felt whole again all at that moment. "I'm sorry too you guys, I'm sorry too."

After that we ate and were able to talk with clearer air. It was enjoyable being able to talk to them again, I missed it so much. But after about 1 o'clock we decided it'd be better if we got rest since we needed to leave early.

**(Okay Next chapters gonna have a little bit of Wesker action so stay tuned!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3: A meeting I won't soon forget.**

*click*

I heard the door open and light streamed on my face. I got up from the couch and groaned. Who in their right mind would be up at this hour? I then sat up and rubbed my eyes. 'Great I gotta go close the door.' I thought getting up and putting on my pepsi PJ's bottoms.

I groaned as I walked to the door, I was not a 'When I first get up' person. I then walked to the door and walked out into the white lit hall. "Chris?" I called wondering if it was him.

"Not quite." I heard a cold voice reply.

"Uh?" I then turned around to see a man in all black and sunglasses. I knew that voice, it had been 7 years but I knew that voice. My eyes widened and I started backing away. "Wesker." I whispered.

"You have grown haven't you dear Rain." He smirked indulging himself in my fear. The last time I had seen this man I was 5 and at a S.T.A.R.S. Christmas party. Back then he was my brothers hero and a man I idolized but now after so many of Chris' stories of how he betrayed them he was the monster in my closet at night, he was what gave me nightmares and insomnia.

All I could do was continue backing away. My brain was frozen and my heart was on fire. I knew I was trembling like crazy but there was nothing I could do about it. I needed to bolt it out of there, so I continued pushing that idea in my head but my body wanted to get backed into a wall.

"Cat got your tongue Rain? Aren't you happy to see me again?" He asked continuing to stride forward and corner me like prey.

I wanted to show my fangs but my body wouldn't let me, I was a wounded bird to his panther like body. 'Move! Damn it! Move!' I yelled in my head.

Just then finally I started to run the opposite direction of him, but before I could get any where I felt a gust of wind and hands nailed me to the wall my arms above me my body squirming.

"Trying to run? Dear Rain are you truly that afraid of me?" He asked purring like a the panther he is, purring over his captured prey.

After that I couldn't control myself, my fear taken over by pure rage. This man was responsible for taking my family from me and my home. He was the monster but I was ready to become what I feared to kill what I hated. Death was nothing to me, the wolf could challenge the panther and come out the victor.

"Of course I'm afraid! Its natural instinct to be afraid of the hunter!" I yelled not knowing my own words. "You Bastard! I finally get one day to come home and you ruin it like everything else!" I started to show my fangs.

"Dear Rain you should know by now your home isn't with that fool." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I yelled, his words confused me.

"You will see." He said his voice still a purr in my ear.

"Rain?" I heard Chris and in the blink of an eye was facing him, Wesker's hand around my waist his head on my shoulder.

"Ah Christopher!" I could hear the evil smirk in his voice. "It seems you have caught me red handed." He continued to indulge himself.

"Let her go!" Both Chris and Claire yelled holding up their guns.

"Now why should I do that?" He cooed.

Chris growled at his remark.

"Thats what I thought." He smiled then tilted his head back to my neck. "I'm going to mark your dear sister Christopher. I will prove to you that no matter what you do you will never be able to protect her from me." He smiled. Then I felt his breath on my ear. "This will sting, be still." He informed me then put his lips to my neck then his teeth.

"Gah!" He bite my neck hard but not hard enough to break this skin.

After that he pushed my into Chris' arms, "I will see you again Dear Rain...soon." Wesker smiled then saw the look on Chris' face and chuckled evilly. "Good night Christopher." He said then disappeared in a black flash.

'Oh my god!' I thought, 'I was about to piss my pants!'. After that I brought my hand to my neck his salvia still there. 'AHHHHHHH!' I screamed in my head then came to my feet. "Gross! I have Tyrant slobber on me!" I yelled making Chris and Claire laugh a little before getting serious again.

Claire then walked up to me and felt my neck, "He gave you a hickey?" She asked confused.

"What? That Bastard!" Me and Chris said in unison. After that I ran inside and into the bathroom. She was right I had a hickey the size of a golf ball on my neck. It would take a dark turtle neck to cover it up! (Mmmmm? Maybe thats why he wore turtle necks?)

"I can't believe this!" I heard Chris yell now back in the living room of the room again.

"I know Chris but... I don't know." Claire said collapsing on the bed.

I stayed in the bathroom wiping my hickey, listening to their frustrated argument.

'What's with that guy any way! I just got back and now I have to deal with him! And I felt so weak around him...' I couldn't help but let out a small sob before wiping my eyes and sighing. Then I cleaned up and went back to the couch.

"What about Barry?" Claire asked.

"No he's got to much to deal with as it is." Chris shook his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked jumping up from the couch.

"Where to send you." Chris said sighing.

Him saying that nearly broke my heart, I couldn't help but squeak out my remark, "Why?"

"Because Claire's got Terra Save and I'm in the BSAA and some one needs to be with you 24'7. We don't wanna do this Mini Squirt but Wesker's a dangerous man and we want to protect you." Chris explained

I looked to Claire, 'But you promised?' and when she saw my look she nearly broke.

"He's right." She nodded.

"What about Billy and Becca?" Chris said turning back to Claire.

"Rebecca's working with some other Anti-Umbrella groups at the moment but Billy's open." Claire explained, "Oh! and Leon's on vacation!" She added.

"Alright then, were headed to Boston." Chris said getting out his cellphone and dialing numbers.

'Billy and Leon? I guess thats not so bad.' I shrugged then jumped back on the couch and buried myself in covers and pillows. 'Great one day one F-ing day! Thanks a lot A-hole F-ing Wesker!' I thought as I started drifting to sleep.

**(How was that? Hope you like it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 4: New place old faces.**

'Boston. What a place.' I thought as I put my stuff in a taxi and waved goodbye to Claire and Chris. Claire was hugging me like crazy.

"I promise this won't last long and then we'll go back to that old lake and fish together like old times." She said.

"I'll look forward to that." I said back surprised by the fact I didn't say something mean.

After that I found myself in a taxi with Billy, he was cool. We shared the same taste in bands and shows, he knew how to play the guitar, and he gave me a taste of military training about 2 years ago during summer vacation.

"So...thats a really big hickey you got there. Who's the lucky guy?" He asked looking for a topic.

"Wesker." I growled.

Billy's eyes widened, "Oh! Well thats not good." He said.

"Yeah its not." I laughed a little. "But I'll say one thing I've got two things in mind for A-whole Wesker when I see him again." I said proudly growling slightly.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Number one, kick his ass and get him to leave me the hell alone! Number two, lick the side of his face and see how he likes it." I grinned evilly at the thought.

"I think you've lost your mind Rain." Billy laughed.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

After that we pulled up into Billy and Rebecca's house on the north side of Boston looking over the harbor. I got out and a gust of cold wind hit me, I shivered now fearing the wind. I cursed myself for being afraid of nothing then I grabbed my bags and went inside.

The place was like a normal Boston apartment but bigger, brown couches, seats, beds, walls, but all different shades of brown. Not my favorite color but I think if I saw any more black at the moment I mite jump out of my skin. Damn him for making me fear my favorite color.

"Hey?" I heard Billy say making me jump. "Woah girl its just me." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah sorry just a little jumpy." I said putting my stuff down.

"I don't blame you." Billy said walking back into the kitchen. "He you want something to eat?" He asked.

"Eat your cooking? I'll die from poisoning!" I joked. "No dude I'm fine." I waved. "But hey where do I put my stuff?" I asked.

"First bedroom to the right." Billy yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay." I yelled back then took my two bags up the stairs and into the bedroom. I didn't unpack because I knew it'd be a waste of time. The panther in my head would be back stalking the wolf like prey. He would renew the mark then seem to disappear again. The doves in fear of the panther would move the wolf again but the panther would always find him until the day he'd take him back to his cave and break him to turn him into a predator.

After contemplating things I went downstairs and heard Billy playing 'Beautiful Bride' by Fly Leaf while he stirred something on the stove.

"So when's Leon gonna be here?" I asked sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Some time tonight...Or now." Billy said seeing Leon's SUV appear out of the kitchen window.

"Rain!" Leon bursted through the door and ran up to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" He asked still hugging me.

"Yeah I'm fine Leon." I said patting his back. "Lemme guess Chris didn't tell you what happened, just mention names and on the way here you got a whole lot of idea's in your head?"I asked knowing I was right.

"Yeah." Leon nodded sitting me back on the stool.

"Well let me fill you in before you start crying Leo." I then explained to him about what happened. Me and Leon were really close, he had been the one every summer while he was off that took me to water parks and such. Billy started joining us after a while, but all the anti-Umbrella members only visited me a day at a time. Jill visited me third most our of the group. So picking Billy and Leon for me to bunk with kinda made me happy. The three of us were close and I missed them, and when Leon was acting crazy I called him Leo and Billy Bill. "And thats what happened." I said after I was finished explaining to Leon.

"Oh...well..." Leon rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Thats not as bad as I imagined." He said.

"Well I could have told you that Leo. Now come on lets get your stuff." I said walking toward the door. We walked outside and I got some of his bags, he got the ones with guns in them.

"Hey Rain?" He called before we got to the door. I looked back to him. "You gonna be okay?" He asked his blue eyes worried.

I shook my head, "Oh Leo you should know by now that I can take care of myself. No A-hole is ever gonna have the upper hand on me cause I'm..."

"A wolf." We said in unison, "Yeah I know." He nodded.

I smiled, 'You guys and your worrying.'

After that a week went by and all we did was listen to music, play violent video games, and beat the crap out of each other. And for the third time that week I was up at the break of dawn while Billy and Leon were still asleep.

I was in the kitchen getting a glass of milk. I yawned and the carton slipped from my hands. "Crap." I whispered seeing my mess. "Billy's gonna kill me." I said grabbing a towel from the stove and wiping it up. "Great now I gotta get more milk." I muttered putting my glass in the refrigerator. "Just dandy." I said grabbing my jacket and checking my wallet. "That ought to be enough." Then I opened the door and went to the small 24'7 store down the street.

"This house is not a home, this house is not a home." I was singing my theme song while carrying my bag of milk. When I was cornered by thugs right in front of an alley. "Oh come on!" I yelled, "Don't I get a break?" I asked. I then felt an ram tug me, the milk went flying and I hit a wall. "Now that wasn't nice." I said kicking the guy in the balls. He jumped back and the other's came at me. I grabbed the bowie knife from my boot and slashed and kicked most of them, I uppercutted one of them, 'Thank you Master Keller!' I thought about my Martial arts teacher as I finished the fight. I started cleaning myself off when a huge guy came at me pinning me to the wall. I growled as the guy drew his hand back but stopped. Then all of a sudden he went flying and hit the wall. "Wow." I said only looking at the guy that had pinned me and not the guy that was right in front of me.

"We meet again Miss Rain." I heard the cold panther voice and every hair on my body stood on end.

'No! Anybody but him!' I looked to see him grinning. 'Wait I'm still against a wall!' I realized right at the wrong time. He was on me in the blink of an eye. 'Damn he's fast!'

"Once again you ignore me dear, really you hurt my feelings." He cooed leaning closer to me starting to nibble at my ear.

"... I... Oh screw it! Get off me!" I yelled struggling to get away from his iron grasp.

"Make me." I heard him whisper.

Something in me snapped and I growled, "Sure." And kicked him right where a guy doesn't wanna be kicked. Only for a split second did I see his pain stricken face and his sunglasses slid down his nose. I got one look at his red glowing eyes and I nearly passed out. 'This guy isn't human! Just like my brother said! I thought he was over exaggerating!' I yelled in my head. He then gripped my shoulders and tightened his grip slowly.

"That was not very nice Miss Rain. You should have the sense not to do things like that, especially sense I did just save you." He smiled at the pain on my face.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" I yelled.

"True." He nodded then lowered his head to my ear. "But your dear brother needs to suffer for what he has done and after his death you will be at peace...at my side." He whispered.

'At my side? What the heck does that mean?' I couldn't move after that, I couldn't even breath. What was he planning?

"This may hurt more than last time, be still." He whispered at my neck. Then I felt his teeth again, they went deeper than last time but still did not break the skin.

"Gaah!" I tried keeping my mouth shut but the pain was to much. 'I hate this!' I yelled in my head.

"Rain!" I heard Leon's voice.

'Leon! No!' I dared not open my eyes to see Wesker hurt him, but instead all I felt was a kiss on my forehead and a gust of wind.

But right before he disappeared I heard him say, "Till next week Miss Rain."

**(Mmmmm? What could he be planning?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 5: Explanations.**

Wesker grinned to himself, his mission had been successful, that girl was fear stricken of looked at him as if he was _her_ enemy, he was curious about that. So he decided to do more research on his new prey.

Wesker was sitting in his dark errie lab, surrounded by computers and containment chambers. He also had a new virus brewing in a small Bio-lab on the table behind him. He had plans for such virus.

Wesker had discovered Rain's exsistence while going through personal files on Chris. He had completely forgotten about the girl after only seeing and hearing of her once. Chris had hidden her well and completely wiped her from the world trying to protect her. But after the venom he saw in her when the word home was mentioned, dear Christopher may have pushed his sister to him.

Wesker was pushing buttons on his computers screen and then he ran across something, "Miss Rain's school profile? Mmmmm? Favorite bands: Three Days Grace, Fire Flight, Fly Leaf, and Evanescence. Favorite books: The Panther and Wolf?" Wesker thought about this. Didn't she mention something about being a wolf to Kennedy? Perhaps he would check out this book. (From his local evil villains library.)

"So whats so interesting about this girl?" A girl asked from behind him appearing from the shadows.

"Ah, Catalyst! You have been gone for far to long." He stated turning to see her prowling form.

"Answer my question." She said lightly.

Wesker sighed, Catalyst could be such a hard girl to deal with some times. Why he hired **her** ever since Ada had become a spy for The Organization and Krauser was useless he didn't know. But hiring the best detective in the world to do your bidding did pay off...at times.

"If you must know after finding her exsistence in some personal files my curosity was peaked and I looked into her medical files, and then I found quite the surprise. The Redfield blood line of her father has the same very rare blood that I have and her dear brother and sister have their mother's weak blood unlike the youngest Redfield. She is...different from her brother physically and mentally. So with this newst Redfield I can kill two birds with one stone. I will get a new solider and make dear Christopher suffer." Wesker explained a smirk on his face.

"Well my checks up and I have to tend to personal afairs so I'll be seeing you." Jamy Catalyst said disappearing back into the shadows.

"Well that is one more thorn from my side gone." Wesker said turning back to his computers.

**(Sorry its so short this was just Wesker's chapter to explain why he's after Rain, the next chapter will be longer.)**


	5. Chapter 5

( I'd like to thank Lime Rickey and MononokeShojo for being the first to review my new story. Thanks guys! I love ya!)

**Part 6: Running from nightmares.**

"Leo calm down I'm fine!" I yelled while sitting on the couch.

It had been about 30 minutes since Wesker had...well he didn't attack me, really I don't know what he was doing. But now I found myself seated on the couch getting lectured by Leon and Billy as they stared at the much bigger hickey on my neck. God I hate this thing! I sighed then shrugged as I nodded at Leon's words but didn't really pay attention at what he said.

"Are you even listening!" Leon said still pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Well...no." I replied standing up. "Just listen Leo I'm fine there's nothing to be worried about."

"Nothing! Nothing! You just got attacked by The Albert Wesker and you say its nothing!" Leon yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"L...l...Leo! Sto...p..p... that!" I yelled trying to get him off me. "You sound like Chris!"

"Hey Leon lay off will ya!" Billy said pulling Leon off me. "She dosen't need the third degree! Its not her fault she got attacked!"

"But if she hadn't been out there..." I cut Leon off.

"Hey even if I was here he would have come in through the window! Then you guys would have been in trouble!" I shouted getting tired of going in circles. "Screw this! I don't need this right now!" I said pushing Leon and Billy aside and running up the stairs to my room and slamming the door.

'This sucks!' I thought grabbing my ipod and putting my earpuds in listening to 'Just Like You' By Three Days Grace. I sat down at my desk and started typing on my computer. I got on my personal chat room and started talking seeing if any one was on.

ChaosKiller (Aka Rain): I hate this! My life sucks! First I get left by my family now I get tracked by a stupid Tyrant!

It was a few minutes before I got a reply.

#1RedHead: (Aka Claire) Sorry about that, anything happen while I wasn't looking?

ChaosKiller: Yeah I got a bigger hickey! That guy is obessesed!

#1RedHead: What! Really?

ChaosKiller: Yeah and Leon went crazy about it! To much like Chris...

#1RedHead: Well maybe you guys should move again?

ChaosKiller: *sighs* I guess.

#1RedHead: Well if you guys head over to Colorado I'll be here, K ^_-?

ChaosKiller: Okay ^_^

#1RedHead: Good well I gotta go, time for work.

ChaosKiller: Okay bye sis.

After that I leaned back in my chair and let my arms hang, I was tired after the days events and was ready for sleep. Unfortanitly I fell asleep in my chair, very uncomfortaible.

*Bleep*

I heard a noise from my computer, signaling I have a chat room request. I woke up because of that noise and a yawned and strechted. I then clicked on the request and opened the chat room.

Chaoskiller: God what! I was in the middle of a nap that I needed!

MysteryMan: Sorry just wanted to let you know I read 'The Panther and The Wolf' a very interesting read indeed.

ChaosKiller: Who in the heck are you! I don't want any bull right now!

MysteryMan: If you are the wolf then am I the panther? A perfect fit I do believe.

ChaosKiller: Wesker! How the hell did you find out about this chat room?

MysterMan: So I am The Panther then. Good. Now to answer your question, this websites adress was on your school profile Miss Rain.

ChaosKiller: You are obssessed! Leave me the Hell alone before I grab a freckin Missle Launcher and blow your head off!

MysterMan: Ah Miss Rain such statements are not required. You should becareful what you say, your life is in my hands after all.

ChaosKiller: Screw you! I'm leaving! Please don't be afraid to talk to yourself or your cat which I'm sure you have while I'm eternialy gone!

After that I shut down my computer and saw my digital clock next to my bed. It was 1 O'clock. 'Great just great!' I thought as a plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

**The Next day...**

I was awoken by the sound of music and sunlight. I quickly put on some short shorts and a red sleeveless shirt and walked down stairs. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes hit me, they smelled like Billy's the ones he used to make during the Summer. I then walked into the kitchen and saw Leon and Billy cooking. Leon wore a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Chief' and Billy's was white with 'Rebecca's man' on it.

"Well good morning sun shine." Billy laughed flipping a pancake.

"Its not sunshine its Rain if you didn't know." I joked. "Well I see you guys feel better."

"We could say the same about you." Leon said pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Well if this breakfast is an I'm sorry breakfast then all is forgiven. You guys know the only way to my heart is through my stomach." I laughed sitting on the stool.

"Good." Billy and Leon laughed.

About 30 minutes later all three of us were sitting around the table in the kitchen eating pancakes, the silence was killing me.

"So...were gonna move aren't we?" I asked playing with the last of my pancake.

"Yeah." Billy and Leon said in unison again.

"To where?" I asked pushing my plate away.

"Colorado, to where Claire is." Leon said grabbing my plate and Billy's plate and heading to the kitchen.

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll go pack." After that I got up and headed up stairs. All I had to do was put up my computer and change clothes then I was ready.

But I decided to get a shower first. After taking a shower I stared in the mirror and at my hickey and red tired eyes. I was bushed and tired of Tyrant drool. I grabbed some of Rebecca's cover up and put some on the hickey, usualy I wouldn't touch make up but I'd rather not walk around with that thing seeable. After I was done staring I took out my contact lenses and put on my black lined glasses which hid the yellow glow in my sea blue forest green eyes. I didn't like wearing glasses but if I was kidnapped at any time soon I'd like to be able to see. I sighed and rubbed my hair, when my hair was wet it was blackish brown but when I was in the sun it was a shining red, but also while it was wet it was unbelieveably curly. 'Okay stop staring now.' I thought after putting a towel on my head and going to change. I put on a sleeveless dark blue shirt and some short blue jeans that was laying on my bed and grabbed both of my bags and headed down stairs.

I never liked the idea of running from my enemy, but when your family sweeps you away you have no choice. I really wished some times that my life was normal and that I could still fish on that lake with my dad and my brother and sister. Those were the best times of my life, treasured memories, yet for some reason my mind and heart screamed for me to keep such memories closer as if I was going to forget them soon, the thought made me want to cry but my instincts told me to never cry, for emotions were a weakness. But a weakness I could bare.

**(Once again not a long chapter I know but I'm thinking of the plot thats gonna start flowing. I'll take any idea's. Please Review...or wolves will come through your window at night and eat you...or maybe ninja's *Shrugs* Dunno just review...for your own sake.)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Thanks again to Lime Ricky and EcoSeeker! No wolves to eat them! Yeah I'm so glad *Sugar Rush* To many cookies! Here have one! NUMNUMNUMNUMNUMNUMNUNM!)**_

**Part 7: What things used to look like.**

_I was 5 years old but pretty responsible for my age. I stood around the waist of my brother so about a half of 5 feet. Short yah, but I was 5. I was staring at the large tree in the middle of the R.P.D. department. It was so pretty to me._

_"So you like the decorations?" I heard Jill ask me. She was kneeling right behind me rubbing my head._

_I nodded, "I love Christmas decorations, I just wish mommy and daddy were here." I leaned my head down. "They'd be so proud of big brother." I smiled wiping my nose._

_"Yeah they would." Jill nodded and stood up and looked around. "So where is your big brother any way?" She asked._

_"Don't know." I shrugged._

_"Redfield!" A familar voice yelled. "Its the day before your vacation and you do this! You'll pay dearly!" He yelled._

_"Uh oh, big brother's in trouble again." I shook my head and sighed. Then remembered the box under my arm. 'Now how am I supposed to give this to him?' I wondered. After that Chris came running and hid behind Jill._

_"What did you do Chris?" She nearly growled._

_"It was just a joke." Chris said looking embarrased._

_"Big Brother!" I yelled._

_"Oh hey Mini Squirt! Uh? Where'd normal size squirt go?" Chris asked looking around._

_"She's talking with Enrico." Jill said._

_"Oh no she's not!" Chris yelled grabbing Jill's arm and racing over to Claire._

_'Great just like him, forget about the 5 year old Chris! There's nothing wrong with that!' I thought as I looked at the box again. No better time then the present...ha! Present nice one._

_After that I walked up to the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Captain's door. I took a deep breath and knocked._

_"Redfeild if thats you!" He opened his door and looked down._

_"Not quite." I smiled._

_He sighed and kneeled down in front of me, the sunglasses hid his expression but I could tell he was some what surprised I wasn't scared of him._

_"Who do you belong to Dear heart?" He asked sounding more tired than anything._

_"I don't 'Belong' to any one, but if you mean who brought me here it was my big brother." I said._

_"And who would that be?" He asked again._

_"Chris...although I have to say I'm sworry for what he did. Here Mwerry Chrwismas!" (Yes I put the W's for a reason that's how 5 year olds talk!) I then handed my gift._

_He looked surprised at what I said. He then took the present and nodded._

_"Are you gonna open it?" I asked innocently._

_"If it means that much to you." He said then unwrapped the present. Inside was a bottle of expensive cologne, matter of fact his favorite kind of cologne. "How did you get this?"_

_"I saved up my birthday money. My big brother says he respects you so much so I thought I'd get you a thank you present for him. Plus Miss Valentine always makes comments about how good you smell, so I thought it fit." I smiled, I could tell he liked it._

_"Thank you Miss Redfield." Wesker nodded and rubbed my head._

_"Please call me Rain!" I jumped up being so happy._

_"Hey Rain what's ya...Oh Captain hi." Chris said standing behind me._

_"You should be glad your nothing like your incompetent brother Miss...Rain, you should stay that way, and thank you for the gift." Wesker said nodding one last time glaring at Chris and walking back into his office._

_"Your welcome Mister Captain Wesky Sir!" I yelled, Chris giving me an 'I'm confused' look._

After that I woke up in my seat on the plane, I yawned. That was how I meant that man. I usualy tried to surpress that memory, but maybe it wasn't such a bad one. I shrugged then looked at the two full grown men snuggling beside me. I couldn't help but laugh and pull out my camera. Black mail was a hobby of mine, I smiled thinking of what I could do with a Leon snuggling with Billy picture. It was exactly what I needed. **(Muhahahahah I made Billy and Leon snuggle! I am truly evil!) **After that I pulled out a bottle of Cherry Crush and sipped it. Then I put in my ipod and watched the mountains pass. I listened to 'Fire with Fire' By The Letter Black. I couldn't wait, the first thing I was gonna do was go snow boarding and wip the slops with Billy and Leon like last time. I smirked thinking of the last snow ball fight we had, evil snow men...Yep.

**1 hour later at the hotel or lodge really...**

"Claire!" I yelled jumping into her arms.

"Now there's the Rain I remember." Claire smiled hugging me. "Hey Leon, Billy, thanks for taking care of her for me." She said now hugging Leon and Billy.

I watched as the three discussed how it was a pleasure and really I watched out for them more than the other way around. I sighed and put my stuff down in the room I was given. After that I grabbed my snow suit, a sleck black coat that was more silk than any thing else and my other turtle neck shirt that said 'All Predator' and my all black cloth pants and black combat boots that held Leon's old R.P.D. knife that he gave to me since he got a government issued one. I then walked into the all white living room where Leon, Billy, and Claire were still talking.

"Hey any body wanna go to the slops with me?" I asked.

"Hey! That sounds like a great idea! Haven't been able to see the snow thanks to work or hang with my sis. Now I can do both!" Claire jumped up and grabbed Leon's hand taking him to her room to show him something.

"You think thats a good idea?" Billy asked in his worried tone.

'Shesh he's gonna make a good father.' I shook my head. "I'd be letting him win if I was to afraid to do normal stuff because of him. There's no way I'm gonna let him spoil my life...I'm not afraid of him Billy. Are you?" I said looking eye to eye with him.

Billy looked really serious for a few minutes then slowly started to smile and shook his head, "No, ya know why? Cause your bravery or maybe stupidity is contageious. Thats how your like your brother, courageous to the end uh?" Billy was now smiling from ear to ear now.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Now go get changed or I'll leave you." I laughed.

**30 minutes later...**

"Boo ya!" I yelled back flipping in the air after a jump from a hill to a 360 spin. My pride and joy was my abilities on the slops. I then slid backwards and stopped causing snow to go all over the guy in front of me. Leon and Billy were miles behind me and Claire was getting hot chocolate from the lodge. The guy in front of me was musicular and had army camo on with his arms folded. "Hi sorry about the snow in your face." I said rubbing the back of my neck embarrased.

The guy growled and wipped the snow from his face, "I'm gonna..." The guy was cut off as the blue tooth head set on his ear went off and he listened to the guy on the other side.

Every sense in my body told me not to stand there but I was to interested to move.

"The boss told me to give you a message." A light bulb clicked when he said that.

"Krauser! Your Jack Krauser aren't you!" I yelled trying to step away but of course that failed, I fell flat on my but.

"Yeah your friend Leon tell you about me?" The smirk on his face reminded me of a shark, dangerous but still out done by The Panther.

"Hells yeah! He told me to stay the hell away from you! That your nuts!" I yelled scooting away.

Jack smiled, evily of course and brought his boot to my board and held it in place. "Leon must care a lot about you if he said that." Krauser then started to press his boot harder on to my board.

_"Krauser do what I've told you and no more!"_ I heard his voice and I snapped.

Quickly I undid the straps on my board and jumped back holding my knife in CQC style like Billy taught me. "You tell that damned Tyrant that if he wants you to give me another hickey he's loseing a hench man!" I yelled.

"What! No! God no! He just told me to tell you your times running out." Jack said a little disgusted at first. "But if you wanna challange me." He smirked.

_"Krauser!"_ I heard him yell again.

'Dang I hate to have that thing in my ear.' I thought.

"Well till next time princesses." He said.

"Wait!" I yelled and he stopped. "I have a message for Wesker." I said.

Krauser sighed and handed me the blue tooth peice.

_"Krauser? What the hell are you doing!"_

"Its not Krauser Mister Captain Wesky." I smiled as I could hear him sigh. I knew he hated that name. "Now listen and listen good. The day you come to get me be ready for an ass kicken cause I ain't going with out of a fight you damn panther!" I yelled as loud as I could in the peice then threw it on the ground and smashed it.

"Hey!" Krauser yelled.

"Don't worry Jacky I have a feeling he's gonna be to pissed to worry about a blue tooth peice, really you should be thank full. Now you won't get your ass yelled at." I smiled then hooked back on my snow board and in a flash was at the bottom of the hill drinking hot chocolate laughing my but off. 'This is gonna be exciting.' I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I want to say thank you again to all my reviewers. I love you all! Seriously... I love you.)**

**Part 7: A new friend.**

It had been a long day of snow boarding and snow fighting before I was finally able to get back to the lodge and sleep. I decided not to tell any one about my encounter with Jack Krauser, since it would just alarm them. So instead I just cuddled with my pillow and my hidden hand gun under neath it, and I started to dream.

_It was dark. All I could hear was the tree's swaying in the wind. But then I heard howling and growls. I turned to see a hawk and panther fighting in a forest. But where did the howling come from? I looked down and saw I had paws. So was it me? Am I crying because my brother is dying? No I don't cry. Then who was it? After that I heard the growling come closer. I looked up to see two dead birds, Chris? Claire? Then I saw the panther with glowing red eyes._

_"Won't you even cry for your brother and sister?" It was HIS voice._

_I shook my head, "I have no family." I replied, 'Why?'_

_I then looked down again, I had hands now. I then looked up and Wesker was holding me._

_"You have come to me, like an obidient dog. Good." He smiled._

_All I could do was nod, "Yes Master."_

_"Good now kill them like your Master tells you." He said stepping aside to show Billy and Leon. _

_'No!' The next thing I knew my vision was covered in blood._

"NO!" I screamed waking up in a cold sweat. "No." I whispered putting my trembling hands to my head. I had a horrible head ache.

After that I silently got up and showered. I put on my turtle neck, cloth pants, and combat boots and then got a drink from the ivory kitchen. I drank a full thing of Pepsi and decided I needed some fresh air and food. I grabbed Claire's motorcycle keys, "She won't mind if I barrow." I said putting them in my pocket and grabbing my coat.

It was a few miles to a restuarnt, so it took me a while. I grabbed a bite to eat then headed up to the mountain park. I took a seat on a large cliff that over looked the smaller mountains and the sun rise perfectly. It was beautiful the way the sun's rays echoed in the mist of the morning and made the snow shine.

I then started eating some of my brea fast, but as I took a bite of the pancakes I heard steps and whimpering. When I looked behind me I saw a white cub wolf, who looked lost, alone, and hungry.

"Aw poor little guy." I then took some of my sausage and held it out to him. "Here, come on, I won't hurt you promise." I smiled as he came and ate the sausage then licked my fingers. I let him smell my palm then started petting him and rubbing his belly. "Your so cute!" I said rubbing my nose with his. It almost looked as if he smiled. "Your just like me lost and alone." I said then picked him up and put him on my lap feeding him the rest of my breakfast. "I'm gonna name you Ben." I smiled remembering an old friend of mine from back in Raccoon, who died.

After that my cellphone started vibrating. I got it out of my pocket while Ben was still licking my face.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey where are you?" It was Leon.

"In the hills, ironically." I answered

"Seriousy! Where are you? Chris is here and he's hysterical." Leon said in his 'God I'm worried' voice.

"Leo tell him to calm down. I'm fine, not even Wesker could find me here." I said sighing.

"Woof Woof!" Ben barked.

"Shhh!" I said making him whimper. I petted his head.

"What was that?" Leon asked sounding curouis.

"Um... A wolf cub named Ben who's sitting in my lap." I said.

"What! You gotta..." Leon was then cut off by Billy.

"Reall! You tamed a wolf! Cool!." He said, I could hear he was fighting off Leon.

"Hey you two calm down I'm coming back now okay." I said hanging up on them. "Shesh, what I have to put up with."

"Woof Woof!" Ben barked again.

"Hey you wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Woof Woof!" He barked again.

"Alright." I nodded and picked him up and put him on the bike then strapped him in. After that my phone went off again. "Leo I told you I'm coming!" I yelled.

"Miss Rain I do believe you have me confused with some one else." I heard The Panther's voice.

"Oh its you." I said disappointed.

"Do you like the scenery Miss Rain?" He asked.

"What?" I looked around. "Where are you?" I growled.

"Close, very close." He replied.

"Great, well then no I don't like the view." I said turning my back to the bike.

"Mmmm? You seemed to enjoy it a moment ago, with your new friend." I could hear the purr in his voice. He had me trapped and he knew it.

"What do you want?" I asked rubbing my tired eyes from under my glasses.

"Just a favor Miss Rain. Say yes and your time with your family and friends will be extended, say no and I'll take your new friend from you and use him as a test subject and have Krauser retrive you to watch." He said.

"God!" I just wanted to bite his head off.

"Woof Woof!" I then turned to Ben, he was wagging his tail and watching me.

I took a deep breath, "Okay what is it?" I asked.

"A mission, to test your skills. You will be retriving some samples for me at your local Tricell facility. I will contact you again when all things are prepared for you. Good bye Miss Rain and I thank you for doing as I said and not being like your brother." After that he hung up and I nearly destroyed my phone.

I then took a deep breath again and looked to Ben, 'I'm sorry Chris, looks like I'll never fly again after all.'

**( kay guys need some more reviews please. I will give you a cookie! A ten foot tall cookie with Wesker's face on it! Wesker is tasty! Oh and sorry to all you Wesker fan girls, he's in all the chapters but hasn't actualy gotten in any action recently, but that'll change...soon. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE TEN FOOT TALL WESKER COOKIE!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Lime Rickey gets a gaint Wesker cookie! Thanks again for the reviews, here's some Wesker action but the REAL action starts next chapter, hope you enjoy Wesker fan girls.)**

**Part 8: A mission I'm not ready for.**

"Woof! Woof!" Ben barked as I quitely walked up to the lodge door, where Claire and I were staying.

"Shhh! Ben! If we get caught Chris is gonna kill me." I said trying to keep him quite.

Ben whimpered and I opened the door slowly. The room was dark as I walked in and shut the door behind me. When I turned around the lights were on and Chris was sitting on the couch death glaring me.

"Oh hey big bro." I smiled innocently.

"Do you know what time it is? And how many rules you've just broken?" He growled.

I took a deep breath, "Its 1 O'clock in the morning and I've broken 3. But I am NOT in a mood for a lecture Chris. I am tired and want to get some sleep, okay?" I asked.

Chris sighed and smiled, "Okay." He nodded. "I could never stay mad at you." He laughed.

I smiled back at him and put Ben down. As I did the wolf ran up to Chris and jumped up and down wagging his tail. Chris kneeled down and played with him.

"So who's this?" He asked.

"Ben, a wolf cub I found all alone and hungry." I answered.

"A wolf?" He asked surprised. I nodded and he smiled. "Well you go ahead and get some sleep, I'll take care of the little guy for now."

"Okay." I said walking off to my room. After that I felt pretty good, I decided to ask my brother if we could do something tomorrow, then I collapsed on my bed only to have sweet dreams of my new friend and my brother playing in the snow warm my frozen heart.

"Its time to wake up Miss Rain." I heard some ones voice in my ear, but that couldn't be I was... Oh god!

After the realization hit me I got up at full speed, I turned to see those red eyes looking at me. The sun barely in the sky and a tyrant in my bed, hows that for a wake up call? Not very good thats how!

I tried to get up but I was held down by his grip at my waist. All I could do was turn my face from his, 'Of all the nights to forget under wear! God I hate myself!'

"Chris will kill you if he catches you in here." I said.

His grip tightened making me wanna scream.

"Your dear brother is not at home. Him and the rest of the Anti-Umbrella unit are having a meeting. Your brother thought to have it while you were asleep so you would not try and listen in giving me the perfect moment to have with you." He purred as he explained. I could then feel his gloved hand start to wonder on my leg.

'Oh dear god please please I hope he dosen't go to far!' I screamed in my head.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" My voice stayed completely calm while my mind was chaos.

"Your mission Miss Rain. At noon today you will find your self at the exact directions I have put in your phone. Come alone and prepared, do you understand?" He asked his hands drifting right where they shouldn't.

"Crystal just please move you hand." I said wanting to growl at him but knowing better. I could sense he was indulging in the control he had over me.

"Now why would I do that?" He purred pulling me close, his hand getting inch by inch closer.

I wanted so bad to cut his hand off and feed it to my new wolf, but I pushed that thought back and moaned. I put my hand over my mouth gasping at the moan I just let out, 'Am I out of my mind!'

"Thats what I thought." He chuckled drawing me closer. Now my bare back was on his chest.

'Why oh why did I think 'What the hell I'll take off all my clothes but my bra and sleep like that'? Why? I am truly my own worst enemy!' I yelled in my head.

"Ahhh." My breath trembled as his hand finally reached the point of 'Get the hell off me you perv!'.

He chuckled, "Your enjoying this aren't you Miss Rain?" He asked.

"No- ahhhhh." I couldn't even get out the no before I felt his finger inside me. I could fell tears threatning my face. 'No! damn it! No!' I screamed in my head.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR! Wooof Wooof!" I heard growling now. 'Oh my prince in shining armor.' I thought. Ben then jumped up on the bed and was baring his fangs.

Wesker only laughed at the young wolf and took back his hand. He then got up from the bed and put his hands behind him. "You are a very bad lier ...in bed Miss Rain. We will finish this later when we are truly alone, until noon then Miss Rain." And with that he disappeared in a black flash.

As soon as I knew he was gone I completely lost control. I started crying in Ben's fur. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Was all you could understand from my tears. Ben could only wag his tail and lick my face, you could almost hear him say, 'Your welcome Master.'

After about 30 minutes of that I took a well needed shower but never felt clean. I put on my usual warm attire and ate some breakfast on the kitchen. After I ate breakfast I looked at my phone. He had made changes to it, I no longer payed for my plan and there were lots of entered contacts I hadn't had before, and also the directions he had mentioned.

"Great! Just F-ing wonderful!" I yelled starting to knock things over, scaring Ben him hiding under the table. "Why does the world hate me!" I continued to yell and kick things until I wore myself out and landed on the couch. "Why does it always rain on me?" I wanted to cry again but I knew better.

Then finally the door opened and Chris and the others came in, they saw the mess and me on the couch holding my phone. Rage engulfed me as Chris walked in, I lost all control.

"Why! Why in hell did you leave me here! Is it cause your afraid I wanna help! Is that it! Well why would I ever wanna help you! Why!" I yelled and poked him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Chris was confused.

"You going off and having your stupid Anti-Umbrella meeting while you thought I was asleep!" I yelled anger still in my blood.

Claire, Leon, and Billy stood back watching knowing something had happened. They were all worried she was about to do something she was gonna regret.

Chris's eyes widened, "Who told you about that?" He yelled.

"What does some one have to tell me so I can figure out my brother's secerts?" I growled. "I'm not an idiot Chris! It just proves how weak our bond is, I don't even know if your my brother any more." I wanted to cry but I didn't.

"What? How could you say that?" He said, what I had said stung him.

"Chris every time you try and protect me you push me farther away." I was starting to calm down now. "I wish you would understand that I hate Umbrella too and Wesker and I wanna fight by your side. I'm sorry for what I said ealier I was just upset, forgive me?" I asked looking up to him.

Chris took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah Mini Squirt I forgive you." After that he picked me up and put me on the couch then sat beside me. " The reason I didn't ask you was because I'm not sure your ready yet. I want you to fight by my side, if you want to but only when your ready. Okay?" He explained ruffling my hair.

"Yeah big bro I understand." I nodded.

After that Billy, Leon, and Claire took a deep breath and sat down beside me. After that we watched some movies and joked around until my phone went off.

"Hold on you guys." I said grabbing my phone. It was a text message.

_A.W. :_

_It is noon Miss Rain and I am waiting. I am not a very paitent man Miss Rain._

I gulped seeing that message.I turned to see Chris and they others eyeing me.

"Hey Chris I gotta go, an old professor of mine wants to meet up with me and talk about college." I perfectly lied while putting on my coat and taking Claire's keys.

"Should I go with you?" Leon asked, Billy hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't worry it'll only be a few minutes and I'll be right across the street promise." I was never able to keep my promises.

"Alright Mini Squirt, I trust ya." He smiled and petted Ben.

I gulped down my tears, 'I'm SO Sorry Big Bro, I promise I'll make up for this...some how.' I thought as I nodded and headed out the door.

**(One again you get a prize if you review! I wonder what it could be this time? How about Wesker's jacket? *Holds up his jacket* I stole it from him while he tried to do things to poor Rain, and no I'm not Rain...although...) ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9: Bullets, Vials, and Tyrants...Awesome! Way better than watching Oz!**

"12:15, thats not to late...I hope." I whispered as I drove up to the place Wesker had asked me to meet him. It was an old abandon factory, the inside was covered in cob webs and was barely lit. I then came to a door and opened it, I saw Wesker looking in files leaning in a chair listening to an ipod...Wait listening to an ipod? I felt my pockets...My ipod! I walked in and folded my arms. "Is that my ipod?" I asked.

"You are late." He replied putting the ipod in his pockets but keeping the files in hand.

"Only by 15 minutes." I argued.

"Time is of the ecsence my dear Rain." He said sounding like Sherlock Holmes. 'God!'

"Right yeah what ever, is that my ipod?" I asked again.

"Yes, you will get it back later...if you are a good girl and do as I say." He then turned to me and stood up. He picked up a case and pulled out a black battle suit. He walked towards me and handed it to me. "Put this on." He commanded.

I grabbed and scoffed, "Fine what ever." I said then waited for him to turn around, he didn't. "Well?" I asked.

"You wish for me to turn around?" He asked, I nodded. "To bad put it on, now."

'What a perv!' I thought then slowly took my clothes off and put on the battle suit. "I'm not wearing the heels just so you know, I like my combat boots better." I said now zipping it up. "This is your fetish isn't it?" I asked. "Being in control."

"Perhaps, yours is pain." He stated grabbing another case.

"And how would you know that?" I growled.

"Its not hard to figure out Miss Rain, you gave it away when we first encountered at the hotel." He stated calmly.

"Right right." I nodded and sighed. After that I walked over to the table and saw the weapons he layed out. There was a S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge and two US-P Socoms, both with silencers. I whistled, "Nice."

"I'm glad you find them acceptable." He said.

I then grabbed the two US-P's and held them up, "These for me?" I asked, he nodded and I holstered them. "Alright any thing else?" I asked.

"Yes." He then handed me a blue tooth peice like Krauser's. I put it on and he put one on identical to it. "We will keep in contact, if contact is broken I will come after you, understood?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "So got some blue prints of this place or am I going in blind?" I asked.

"It seems you think the same as I." Wesker stated pulling out his phone. "Let me see your phone." He commanded and I handed it to him, he did a few things with it and handed it back to me. "There is now a map of the facility on your phone, it will show you where to go. I will be creating a distraction while you aquire the samples from one of the Tricell labs, getting caught is unacceptable." He said coldly.

"Yes Captain." I rolled my eyes and put my phone in the combat suit that Wesker grabbed my arm and took my glasses. "Hey!" I yelled.

"You can see with out them," He put the glasses in his jacket pocket and took out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to me. "These will be more useful, they are wirelessly connected to your phone and while you wear them they will point you to your target." He explained.

I took them at put them on, "Wow." Was all I could say.

"Now we must be going, you will take the back entrance of the facility while I will take the front. Every move you make will be recorded and I will have acsses to them, so be weary of your move ments. I will be watching." He smirked at the thought and followed the curves on my body with his eyes.

"Yeah thats not remotely creepy." I rolled my eyes and nodded. "But yeah I get it." After that I picked up my stuff and walked back to Claire's motorcycle. I put my clothes in a side pack strapped to the bike and got on. 'Right here we go, no backing out now.' I thought.

Most would think this would be hard for me since I had never killed before, but most would be wrong. I had killed before, it was only a few years ago and it was in defense but some how my will was stronger then my conscience. No little voice in my head said it was wrong, I was driven by pure instenct. Ever since then I no longer cared about the little things, it was the big picture I cared about. My brother my not know it but I kept up with him, while in school I had become a well known internet hacker and kept track of things like underground Unbrella and Anti-Umbrella. My instects drove me and I wasn't afraid, I would break down after it was over, but all the lives I would end today worked for a place that used human beings as test subjects. If I burned for killing them so be it, as I said before I'm not afraid to become what I fear to kill what I hate.

It was a few minutes before I got to my destination. I parked the bike where no one could see it and walked into the buildings parking lot.

I put my finger to the peice on my ear, "Okay I'm in the facility parking lot. Heading into the facility now." I whspered. I followed the arrow that my sunglasses showed me and got into the facility easily. There was no one in the white lit halls, not even a door in sight. "What is this place?" I whispered sneaking around. Finally I found a door and opened it slowly walking in looking from side to side, the room was dark, I had to flip the lights on to see anything. "What has been seen cannot be unseen." I said looking around. Every sceintist was dead and the tubes and containment chambers were empty. I fingered the peice again, "Hey whats going on this place is dead?" I asked.

_"From your end perhaps but on my it is quite lively." Wesker replied._

'Good he's getting his ass shot off.' I smiled at the thought. "Well at least I know this isn't a..." I then heard something, "Trap." I said looking up at the huge slimy thing above me. It looked like the evolved G-virus but smaller. I then put my finger on the peice again, "You know I hate you right?" I asked.

_"Yes very much so." He replied._

"Good I just wanted you to know that before I die." I said then took my finger off the peice and pulled out my hand gun and loaded it. "Come and get me, or should I say make my bloody day." I smiled and ran off down the hall following the arrow on my sunglasses, the thing following me all the way.

_"Miss Rain are you being followed?" Wesker asked._

"Yeah by something scarier than you if thats possible." I replied.

*Crash*

I turned around and the thing was in my face, "Crap." I said taking my gun to its head and firing then uppercutting it making it fall back. Quickly I grabbed my knife and stabbed it right in its pink center. It wasn't finished though it got back up and we went for another round of tag before I leapt and knocked the thing off the ceiling using a hurricane kick then cut its head off with my knife. "Okay I need a shower." I said wipping the green blood from my hands. After that I composed myself and walked into the room holding the samples. The case was on a desk with more dead near it, not undead though just dead. I grabbed the case and turned to leave when three people came through the door.

"Crap...Chris." I whispered looking face to face with Chris, Claire, and Leon and Chris's gun.

"Put down that case and no one gets hurt." Chris said slowly approaching me.

'He...he dosen't reconize me.' I thought as I backed away. 'He did this on purpose, damn him!'

_"I suggest you escape now Miss Rain before others are hurt." I heard Wesker in my ear._

'I'll yell at him later, right now I gotta get out of here.' I nodded to myself and put the case at my feet.

"Good now don't try anything." Chris said.

'Gotta time this perfectly.' Just as Chris got closer I kicked the case into his hands and in the blink of an eye pulled it from his hands and went running down the hall dodging shots. He was running after me and all I could do was run as fast as my gamer/black belt legs could take me. Quickly I made a sharp turn where I was outside in the parking lot, 'Wait if he sees the bike he'll know its me.' I thought. But after running in to the parking lot I saw Wesker waiting for me, and Chris was right behind me. 'No! No!' I shook my head as he approached me. I tried to turn and run but before I could he had his hands on my waist again holding me there as Chris approached.

"Wesker! So guess she's another one of your hench men, figures." He said aiming his gun at me.

"Close but not quite." Wesker smirked and I knew what was about to happen.

"Ch..." I tried to say something but he covered my mouth.

Just then Leon and Claire appeared following in Chris's actions.

"How is Dear Rain Christopher? Healthy I hope?" Wesker asked the purr in his voice.

'Damn panther.' I thought growling into his hands.

"Thats none of your business!" Chris yelled.

"Did she perhaps go missing?" He asked.

"You! If you even laid a hand on her!" Chris yelled anger flowing in his blood now.

"A bit to late Christopher." Wesker purred taking the sunglasses off my face but not the hand from my mouth. He lowered his head to my ear, "Say goodbye dear." He whispered but still did not remove his hand.

"Rain!" Chris, Claire, and Leon yelled.

I struggled to get his hand off me but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go of her!" Claire and Leon yelled.

"Damn you Wesker leave my sister alone!" Chris yelled.

'Thank god he dosen't hate my guts! I'm so sorry Chris!' I thought as I watched my brother yell for me and fight for me.

Wesker smiled and purred, "She is no longer your sister Christopher. She's mine now, so I suggest you say your goodbyes, you mite never see her again."

'Thats it you damn panther!' I yelled in my head as I bit his hand and hard.

"Gah!" He drew his hand back but I was not able to get away from the grip on my waist.

"I'm sorry Chris! He said if I didn't help him he'd do things to you and Ben! I'm so sorry! If I ever get out of this I'm gonna make it up to you I promise! I'll never give up I'll always be your sister no matter what happens! I love you Big Brother, Big Sister, and you too Leo! Please take good care of Ben!" I said before I felt angry eyes on me.

"I think you've said enough Miss Rain, now its time for you to rest." Wesker said anger in his voice. After he said that I saw him go to a syringe in his pocket, I struggled really hard but all I could hear before I passed out because of sedative was every one yelling my name and I felt some ones shoulder on my stomach.

_And so the wolf is taken to The Panther's den, things can only get worse from here on, but the wolf will continue to fight, even while on enemy grounds._

**(Cool uh? Hope you like it! Please Review! This time if you review you get some of Wesker's sunglasses! They blow up! *Bang!* Oopps! He's not gonna be happy about that. *Hides from sexy tyrant* I'm scared.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 2: In my cage. (Prologue)**

_The wolf has a heart like the birds but the mind of a predator like the panther. The panther has taken the wolf from the family that raised it and back to his cave. He will teach the wolf how to be a heartless predator but the wolf will try and keep her promise to her brother, the hawk as much as possible while she's in such a dark place. Already her eyes have been slightly changed by the acts she has cometted to protect her brother. Now the time has come to protect her heart and fight with her fangs against the darkness and the panther._

**Part 1: Awakening... In such a dark place.**

"Chris...Claire...Billy ...Leon...billy...leon... I'm so sorry. I wish I was stronger...or not at all. I wish I could open my eyes and run up and hug you and continue to live a life filled with moments like Summer and Christmas. Why is it my family hid from me but my two best friends wouldn't leave my side? What's wrong with me?" I questioned myself in the darkness. How is it this happened...I was trying to protect people who didn't need protecting thats how.

I wanted to open my eyes but I was to afraid and still had no control. I felt warm and comfortable like I was in a bed, but I felt alone.

' God I hate this!' I yelled in my head now forcing my eyes opened. I blinked several times before I could see, my sense of smell told me I could smell metal, my sense of taste told me I needed to brush my teeth, and the feeling in my arms told me I felt metal on my wrist.

I slowly got up then felt a tug at my neck. I was wearing a collar and leash, the leash was connected to the metal of the cot I laid on. My right arm was also handcuffed to the bed.

The room looked like an army base dorm room. There was a closet, drawers, a mirror, a bathroom, a night stand with no clock, and a chair right in front of the cot where obviousily some one had been sitting.

"God get me out of this thing!" I yelled strangling myself with the collar and leash.

"I suggest you stay still, unless you want to strangle yourself princesses." I heard Krauser's voice and tilted my head to see he was in the door way.

"Hey Jacky its been a while, you wouldn't happen to have the key to these chackles would you?" I asked sounding as calm as possible.

Krauser laughed at my comment and walked over to me leaning face to face with me his hands in his pockets and his shark smile on. "What would you do if I said yes?" He asked.

"That depends, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Fight me." He said stepping back.

"Fight you? Uhmmm Okay." I nodded a little surprised at his request. "Why do you wanna fight me?" I asked.

He didn't reply since he was fishing in his pockets to pull out the keys to my chackles. He unlocked the handcuffs and took off the leash to the collar but left the collar on. I tried taking it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Krauser remarked while watching me struggle.

"Why not?" I asked stopping.

"Its got shock on it, you try and pull it off or got to far from this base and it'll fry your brains." He explained leaning back in my desk chair.

"Yikes." I said leaving the collar be.

"Wouldn't wanna be in your shoes." Krauser laughed.

"Wouldn't wanna be in yours either." I scoffed. "But hey you seem like a like a decent guy, how about I make a deal with ya?" I asked.

"I'm listening." He said putting his hand's behind his head.

"You don't treat me like crap I wouldn't treat you like crap, don't scratch my back I won't scratch yours, and I do you a favor you do me a favor. Agreed?" I asked putting my hand out.

Krauser thought about it and nodded, "Okay Princesses." He then shook my hand.

"Good and stop calling me princesses." I said folding my arms.

"Don't call me Jacky." He smirked standing up now.

"Fine." I nodded. "Can I call you Kraus then?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded then thought for a moment. "Wolf."

"Shark." I replied.

He grinned at my remark, "That suits me just fine. I see were gonna get along nicely kid."

"Good that makes things easier for me." I nodded and looked in the closet. 'Creepy that all my clothes are in here but whatever.' I grabbed my black shorts and black sleeveless shirt and a pair of under wear, bra too...perv. Then I turned back to Krauser. "I need a shower but after that we can fight." I said.

"Need any help?" Krauser smirked.

"No sorry, I'm a big girl if you hadn't noticed." I smiled and winked back at him.

"Oh yeah I noticed." He nodded.

"Ha! Figures." I mumbled then turned back to Krauser one last time before I headed to the shower. "Why do you wanna fight me?"

"Cause I saw what you did to that G-virus freak, Wesker kept the footage and anaylzed it. Your pretty good for an untrained kid...Wolf." Krauser explained.

"We...," I was about to inform him other wise, that I had been trained but I stopped. "How long have I been out?" I asked instead.

"3 days. Are you gonna take a shower or not?" He asked getting frustrated.

"Yeah." I nodded and went to take a shower. I knew Krauser was still in that room and didn't leave. He just waited for me. 'Wesker most likely put him up to this, and he obeyed like a good little solider.' I thought as I finished my shower and looked in the mirror and sink. My eyes were no longer tired, I had gotten good sleep for the past three days. I found on the sink was all the stuff I needed my comb, my toothe brush, my pony tail holders, and etc. Also I saw my ipod and a note:

_A.W._

_I thank you Miss Rain for being obdient and doing as I told you. Most likely by now some one has let you off your leash, do not try escape or you will be shocked to find out what happens next. Do as you are told and I will let you keep this form of entertainment. Enjoy._

I then crumpled up the note and threw it in the waste basket, oh how I'd love to throw him in the waste basket. I sighed, 'how long am I gonna be here? What is he planning to do to me? Well I have one goal and one goal only, to remember who I am. I may be a wolf but I'm still a Redfield! And I'm gonna make damn sure he dosen't forget that!' I thought as I brushed my teeth and put my long curly dark brown hair in a high pony tail. After contemplating a few minutes I thought about something, 'The mirror?' I put my finger tips to it. 'Crap camera! That perv!' I thought then took a thing of tooth paste and smired it all over the mirror and wrote a message in it.

'No peeking, don't open till Christams or in your case till when Hell freezes over.' Was the message I hoped he would get.

I took a deep breath after being satisfied and went back into my room and put on my combat boots. I felt the straps then looked up to Krauser, "I'd like my knife back." I said getting to my feet.

"No way. Boss said you can't have any weapons." Krauser replied standing up from the chair.

"That knife has sentamental value. I don't care if you give it to me, put it in a safe I can't open and put it on the desk, I don't care I'd just feel better knowing its not in the hands of a tyrant." I said standing eye to eye with him now, well close since I'm not that tall.

"I'll tell the boss you said that. Whats so important about it?" He asked.

"Leon gave it to me. It was his old R.P.D. knife he got on his first day...well sort of his first day." I explained.

When I mentioned Leon, Krauser tensed.

"I know theres bad blood between you but don't give me that look, I'm not asking you to be his friend now am I? I'm just saying he's my friend...one of my only friends. So don't judge me Shark." I shook my head and his tensed exsperation but then he loosened up and smirked.

"What ever Wolf." He said then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door, ready for a fight.

**(How'd ya like that? I wasn't planning on making Krauser a main member but after reading EcoSeeker's stuff about him I decided to put him in as much as possible. I'm gonna steal his beret in one of these chapter... Poor Rain she'll get blamed and Wesker saw her nude...how sad.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Got a make a shout out to my reviewers again, thanks to ****lana112391, EcoSeeker, and Lime Rickey. I really love you guys! Oh and Eco Seeker yeah you get Krauser's Beret, I think he would want you to have it, also I suggest you run if he see's you with it. Hehehe be careful.) (PS. This one has a hint of Rain's past.)**

**Part 2: My fangs and His fur.**

Krauser had taken me down white lit halls until I got sick of white. I tried to remember which direction we had gone but I had gotten to dizzy by how fast Shark was pulling me to remember. Then finally we reached a training/gym/fighting room. There was exercise equiptment, a mat, some punching bags, and a fighting ring. It was incredible, my dream come true other than a room full of computers that is.

Krauser then let go of my wrist and let me explore. I looked around the room, it was the size of three gyms with three floors. Right in front of where I stood close to the door on the west side there were three huge windows. Quickly I ran over to them and saw only forest, 'Pines and none leavy tree's...we are on a mountain some where and due to the amount of snow on the ground at this time of year I'd say close to the top.' I quickly calculated where we mite be and how diffacult escape would be. The answer, damn near impossible...but I was known for doing the impossible.

I then spotted an elevator and used it to get to the bottom floor of the gym. I could feel Krauser's eyes never left my side. 'He was ordered to keep me in check I bet.' After that the doors opened and I saw a huge pool. My eyes widened and I felt like pulling off my shirt and pants right there, I loved swimmimng. Water parks and such were number one on my list during the Summer with Leon and Billy...'Leon and Billy...I wonder if their worried. Well I know Leon is but most likely Billy's beating the crap out of him telling him I will be fine and to have faith in me. Thanks Billy.' I tried holding myself together as I looked at the pool area.

"You a swimmer Shark?" I asked Krauser.

He smirked and nodded, "Wanna go skinny dipp'in Wolf?"

I was caught speechless, the last time I went skinny dipp'in a Lesbo girl tried something. It sent shivers down my back but a guy like him, dear god the muscles... I had to shake myself. "Sorry Shark I don't plan on getting Stolkhome Syndrome." I said getting myself together.

"To bad, but you had to think about it didn't ya Wolf?" He nearly smiled ear to ear thinking about that.

"To tell the truth yeah, but I was worried I'd make you scream and I just couldn't take that." Now I was smiling, 'Oh good burn.'

"You shouldn't worry I like it rough, just thinking about YOU making Me scream gives me a hard on." He said stepping closer.

'Aw! Man I thought I got him there.' I wasn't even the least bit scared since I knew he had been ordered to stay sexualy away from me. "To bad your boss won't let you do that."

"What the boss dosen't know won't hurt him." He said still aproaching me. I was on the complete other side of the pool as he got closer.

'Oh well thats an interesting statement.' I thought. "He'd kick your ass to kingdom come." I stated folding my arms.

"That didn't sound like a threat." He said his steps getting heavier.

"Because it wasn't I was just saying." I said staying completely still as he was on top of me.

"So your not afraid of me?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

'Ha so he is afraid to touch me!' I shook my head. "If I'm not afraid of a Tryant panther why would I be afraid of a Shark that can't come on land. Your afraid to step on the Panther's soil, but his soil is mine too. As you can see were fighting against each other for control and I'm not gonna lose." I said grinning the entire time.

"Really?" He asked then started to laugh, his laugh continued and got deeper and deeper until he was holding his head. Then finally he stopped and gave me an 'I'm starving' stare. I knew that look and I knew it wasn't good. "Time to fight Wolf." He said then quickly jumped back and got in a CQC stance. "Prove to me that you can fight the boss like you said and maybe just maybe I'll switch sides." He said a blood lust glint in his eyes.

'Uh ho...this is gonna be harder than last time.' Quickly I prepared myself. I took my stance, my left leg in front and my two fists ready to strike or block like claws. I was not a cat fighter, using my finger nails or slapping people or even pulling hair was the last thing on my mind. Instead I was ready to punch his teeth out, kick his chest in, or hurricane kick him into the ground while balenceing on his skull. I was defaintly not a normal girl, Master Keeler knew that. All to well.

_*Flash back*_

_I was 10 when I started taking self defense and Martial Arts classes, 2 years before I became a hacker. I was carrying books that day as I walked into his class. Master Keller was a tall muscular man with beautiful emeral green eyes and light brown hair. He was a young 20 year old new teacher at the school, he was clever and calm with all his students. It was one evening when I decided to step into his class, only boys had been taking his class so far so when I stepped in he was surprised._

_"Um Mister Keller?" I walked in right after one of his classes._

_"Yes Miss?" He answered a towel around his neck and a muscle shirt on. This man was only slightly smaller then Krauser but could probably beat him as he was in the S.A.S. when he was only 17 and had become a survival instructor._

_"I'd like to take this class." I said in my younger voice._

_"Really?" He asked. _

_"Yes." I nodded._

_"You should probably take the female self defense class if your worried about being attacked." He stated as if I was wasting his time._

_"No! I wanna be able to fight! To protect my friends and family!" I yelled._

_At that he stopped and folded his arms, "Why? Shouldn't you be the one being protected?" He asked after that I found out he was sexist, but that didn't stop me._

_"No! I want to fight not be protected!" I yelled._

_Keller saw the seriousness in my eyes and nodded, "Alright but we'll need to spar together after school so you can catch up with the class." He stated._

_I nodded with excitement and agreed. It was for 5 years I got on his nerves, beat the crap out of him, and argued about things with him. When I turned 16 he invited me out for dinner, we got drunk and had sex but even though he was drunk he was very gentle. I fell in love with the man and we continued our activities until one Summer he me invited back to his place back in England. I agreed and let Billy and Leon know I was in Summer school. During that whole Summer we had a good time as boyfriend and girlfriend then as student and Master as he gave me some S.A.S. training and we ended up going on a mission together as the S.A.S. needed him and he wouldn't leave me by myself. One that mission he was shot and killed as he was protecting me, sexist till the end. I loved that man but if Chris had found out about this he would have killed me._

_I owed that man my life, the fact I had to tell the school and students what happened is what ripped my heart out. All those sad faces, he was a kind man and had many fan girls. The fact alot of them found out about our relationship is why so many blondes and bloody nose bleeds for so long._

_He taught me I had fangs and one day I'll make him proud!_

_*Flash back over*_

'Great time to have a flash back stupid!' I yelled at myself as I snapped back to reality, my body dodging Krauser's fists and kicks on its own. 'Damn I really don't wanna get hit! He's not holding back.' I then jumped back and ran to the other side of the pool and grabbed a life perserver and rope. Quickly I back flipped over the pool and tied the rope around the life perserver and threw it at him. As I thought he used his fist to deflect it away from him.

"Ha you missed!" He laughed.

I grinned, "Not quite." I then pulled the rope as hard as I could and as Krauser was looking back he got hit in the face with it. I then kept hold of the rope and ran around him in circles while he was dazed. The rope tied around him and I gave him a 'Don't underestimate me' look, I then walked around in front of him and smiled kicking him into the pool. "My work is done here, bye bye Shark." I said running into the elevator and going to the first floor.

'Thanks alot Shark now I can get out of here.' I thought as I pulled out a key card I had swipped from Krauser. I run down the white lit halls for a little while before I saw a door the key card would work on. "Bingo." I whispered as I was about to swip the card.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Rain." I heard the panther's voice.

'Wesker! About time he showed up!' I growled as I turned around to see him. The only thing different about him was the fact he was just wearing an all black suit instead of his normal jacket. "Why should't I?" I asked and all he did was grin.

He went to his pocket and pulled out a small white remote, "This goes to the collar your wearing and as you know if I pressed this button," He pointed to the button with his index finger and hovered above it. "You would suffer over a 1,000 volts of electracity to course through your body." He mused.

'Crap!' I thought as I felt the collar, "So basically you put a dog's shock collar on me." I said calmly.

"Yes with a few modifications." He purred.

"You put a Dog's Collar on ME!" I could feel rage shooting threw me. How degrading!

"Yes I do believe we stated that already. It seems you out witted Krauser easily, I must have under etsimated you greatliy. Your move ments prove my theory that you have been trained before, by whom may I ask?" He said now walking towards me.

"Billy Coen, Army and Marine warfare training. David Keller, S.A.S. and hand to hand combat and survival training. Also over 8 years of street fight, martial arts, and self defense classes." I stated leaving the collar alone.

"Interesting." Wesker rubbed his chin in thought at what I said. He continued to trek toward me after putting the remote back in his pocket, I relaxed after he did that. But once again I was back to back with a wall. "Also Miss Rain I got your message." He stated one hand above me on either side.

"What message?" I growled.

"The 'No peeking don't open till Christmas or in your case till Hell freezes over' message you left on your mirror, and I was so enjoying the view." He purred then kicked me in the stomach causeing me to cough and lose my breath, I fell to my knee's in pain. I could tell he didn't really hold back on that one.

"Bastard." I mumbled.

"Mmm? What was that Miss Rain? A comment perhaps?" He said then wrapped his fingers around the back of my collar and lifted me into mid air. "Now what is it you said?"

I didn't struggle even though I couldn't breath, "I said Bastard! What are you going deaf old man? Senile perhaps?" I grinned.

He growled and pulled out the white remote again, "You will pay for what you just said." He said me still in mid air.

"Oh sorry I don't have a wallet just put it on my tab." I replied smiling.

"You will regret that." He pushed the red button and at first all I felt was a tingle then pure pain burned in my back then through out my body. My head started to pound and my chest felt like it was on fire, I couldn't even feel my legs after a few minutes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in agony and pain, then the pain stopped and I was all numb. He dropped me and I couldn't even move off the cold floor. Sweat covered me and I could barely keep my eyes open. "I...I...Will never regret...my words to you! Bastard! I'm still a Refield and always will be, and a Redfield's job is to make your life a living Hell! Like you've done mine!" I stuttered out my jaw in pain.

After that he took hold of my collar again and started dragging me away. "Treasure your free will now Miss Rain for you won't have it much longer." When we got to my room, he threw me on the bed and my back hit the wall. After that he slammed the door and left me in the darkness unable to move my body. So I fell asleep since I had nothing better to do then rest in my numbness.

The next morning all I could feel was pain and elcetracity going up and down my spin. I still couldn't move so I guessed I wouldn't get any vistors that day, I guessed wrong.

Krauser came in holding a bowl, he didn't say anything just sat beside me and glared.

"Hey Shark sorry about yesterday. I didn't really have a choice." I stated even though it hurt to say so.

Krauser sighed, "I know Wolf I'm just a little edged I didn't see what you did coming, other than that I couldn't care less." He said making the tension disappear.

"Well since we did make a deal 'You scratch my back I scratch yours' we can have a rematch a real rematch no funny stuff. But I kinda can't move right now so..." I said making Krauser grin.

"Okay Wolf and I know, boss told me about what happened yesterday. You know most guys wouldn't have the balls to say what you did. You proved your point Wolf." Krauser said picking up the spoon from the bowl. "Can you at least sit up?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I think." Slowly I put my hands to the bed turned myself and leaned against the metal head board. "Now what?" I asked.

"Open wide." He said holding out the spoon to reveal it was covered in oatmeal.

"Oh hey I'm not that hungry." I said trying to pick up my arms but I was unable to.

"Hey you haven't eaten in 4 days so don't give me that bull shit!" Krauser yelled. "Now just eat the damn oatmeal."

"Fine!" I opened my mouth and for the next 30 minutes we sat in silence until I was done. "So Shark I...ah?" I then felt light headed. "What was in that oatmeal!" I yelled trying to move.

Krauser didn't reply, he just stood and put the bowl on the desk then turned back to me and started to approach the bed. "The boss said it was sedative, but I think he put more than just sedative in there." He finally said now hanging over me.

"What are you...?" And before I could finish my sentence he had picked me up and started carrying me some where.

"Ssshhhh Wolf don't fight it, just save your energy for later, you'll be needing it." Krauser said as he continued to carry me through the white lit halls.

"Krauser...why?" I asked the world slowly going dark.

"We all have our jobs Wolf weither we like'em or not. To tell the truth I'd rather still be in Speacial Ops. instead of kidnapping and drugging kids or killing B.O.W.s ..." I listened to Krauser as he continued to explain how much he wished what had happened hadn't happened before I could no longer stay awake.

**(There thats a bit longer chapter, Wesker once again is up to something and poor Krauser, I hope things get better for him and Rain. Okay time for a review PLease! Tell me what you thought about Krauser and if He's to out of character...I'm planning on making him and Rain comrades, although I don't think I'll bring in Ada but I will bring in H.U.N.K. since now I kinda like him. Alright guy's I'm kinda running out of stuff to steal and I got beat up by Wesker for stealing his jacket and glasses... so I stole a bottle of his colonge and a vail of his virus you take your pick if you review. Now I have to go hide in a vault some where and hope I meet the Lone Wonderer! See ya!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I'm glad you like the beret EcoSeeker and thanks I was worried I brought Krauser to out of character, at first after playing RE4 I thought he was just a pissed off camando but after playing Darkside Chronicles I found he had a nice side after all. So thanks!)**

**Part 3: Infected with his scent.**

_-Wesker-_

I watched as Krauser brought dear Rain's sleeping body into the lab. He looked some what displeased with his actions, it seems he has gotten attachted to her. Most likely because she reminded him of his younger sister who died about her age. No matter though he is a solider and will act accordingly.

"Put her over here." I commanded and watched as Krauser put her body down on the medical table I had ready for her. He slowly backed away after he put her down.

"What are going to do to her boss?" Krauser asked now in the door way.

"That is no concern of yours. All you need to know is after I am done I will be putting her training in your hands, is that understood?" I said turning to him.

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Good now leave and wait for further orders." I commanded and just as I said that he left. 'Most likely another reason he got attachted to her so easily is he has not had normal companionship for quite some time, he is still human after all. Well slightly human.' I thought as I turned back to Rain's body. 'I will need to exaimne her properly. I have already tested her body and will but what about her muscles and regeneration system? I can do that easily.' I thought as I took a scapel and slighty cut her knee. She didn't even flinch and healed quickly only slightly faster than a normal person's rate but it was still useful information. After that I tested her mucles by sending small elcetric currents through her body. "Good." I nodded and was glad the tests showed what I expected. I looked once again at Rain's body. She was nothing like Christopher except for her courage or slight stupidity but the records I had found from her school showed she was not stupid, an excepetional sceince student and school hacker. Playing pranks with computer programs and being able to out wit any teacher is something she did and could do... easily. But the man she mentioned eailer...David Keller, his name sounded familar.

After contemplating a few things I finally decided she was ready. I walked over to my personal BIO lab and grabbed the vial and needle. It was marked TS Virus, the Tyranted Solider virus created from Kyle's blood. Kyle...she disappeared a few months ago and not even Catalyst could find her. I sighed, she was even more difficult to deal with than Lisa. (Not Lisa Treavor)

I then approached Rain's body and fed the needle into her skin and released the virus. She would need to be sustained in cryogenic stasis for a few months until I would be sure there would be no mutation, of course there was only 1.6978% chance of mutation. So it would be highly unlikely.

After that I picked up Miss Rain's body and took her over to one of the chamber's in my lab. I took her shirt and pants and slipped the needed equiptment onto her chest and over her mouth. Then sat her in the chamber and allowed it to fill with water before turning it on and letting her drift in cryogenic sleep.

**-Rain-**

I knew I was asleep but the realism of this dream was over whelming...so mush so I couldn't stand it.

_"Rain? Rain? RAIN! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I turned over to see David face to face._

_"Oh hey Dave." I smiled remembering the night before._

_"We have a mission Sunshine, time to wake up." He said calmly._

_"Oh okay." I nodded and slowly rolled out of bed. "God! I've got a head ache!" I said standing up in the bare nude. I then felt David drape a coat over me and kiss my neck._

_"Probably cause all that yelling you did last night." He whispered in my ear._

_"Then you should have one too since you were screaming." I laughed._

_"Touche." He replied his british accent coming out._

_"Here let me get a shower and dressed then you can debreif me, K?" I said putting his jacket on the unkept bed and walking over to the bathroom._

_"Okay." He nodded and kissed me on the cheek before going into the living room._

_I smiled, 'I love that man'. I thought then giggled, 'Of course I do.' I was infatuated with him in fact._

_After I took a shower and put on my combat suit and equiptment I walked into the living room. David threw me an apple and I ate it quickly as he got the keys to his Astan Martin and I followed him to the car._

_"So what are we doing this time?" I asked as he drove._

_"The S.A.S. has hired me to take out a well hidden...Umbrella facility in this region of England." David explained eyes on the road._

_"Umbrella?" I asked, he nodded. I smiled, "Good I've been looking to kick their asses since what they put my brother and sister through." I said._

_David smiled and turned up the radio, Three Days Grace, 'Animal I have Become' was playing._

_"Hey I like this! What is it?" I asked._

_"Three Days Grace, Sunshine. I knew we'd have the same taste in music." David smiled._

_I giggled and started messing with my Blacktail hand gun, loading it and unloading it. I did this so my speed on the field would be better and so I'd have it stuck in my head._

_After an hour or so we finally arrived in a parking lot out side an undercover base. As soon as we got out David tossed me a radio that I attatched to my pant loop. _

_"Okay I'll take the south entrance you take the north. Find the self destruct then get out and meet me back here, okay?" David explained._

_I nodded, "Roger." I replied then took off._

_I quitely trekked down the white lit halls and looked for what I was told to. Gun in hand I checked every room. Most rooms had sceintists and chambers but no guards in sight. I hadn't been spotted until I heard the alarm sound and soliders started coming after me. I ran down the halls until I took a sharp left and found a room to hide in. I put my body against the door breathing hard not even opening my eyes until I noticed there were no lights on. I got up and looked around and spotted a control panel. 'Self destruct! Perfect!' I pressed the button and then walked out and pushed the buttons on my radio. "Wild cat, Wolf to Wild cat." I said._

_"Wild cat here what is it Wolf?" David said._

_"The bird is in the nest, over. The bird is in the nest, over." I said now walking down the halls._

_"The cat has caught his prey returning to base, over." He replied._

_"Wolf copies, over and out." I said turning a corner then shooting some guards taking cover behind the wall._

_After disposing of the guards I started running down the hall._

_"Self destruct in 10 minutes, I repeat self destruct in 10 minutes." I heard from above me._

_'Good were almost out of the woods.' I thought as I finally reached the parking lot._

_I then sat on the car hood waiting for David, after 5 minutes I started getting worried until I saw him coming my way._

_"David! Thank god your okay!" I yelled hugging him._

_"Don't worry Sunshine I'm fine. But quick we gotta get out of here." He said and I nodded. _

_"Alright." I then looked to the metal case he had in his hand. "What's that?" I asked._

_"Something the S.A.S. wanted, don't worry about it." He said shrugging it off._

_"Don't move!" I heard a man yell. I turned to see a guy in a gas mask holding up a mangum._

_'Mr. Death! Crap!' I thought as I pulled back out my Blacktail._

_"Wait!" David yelled but before I knew it he was in front of me holding a bullet wound._

_"DAVID!" I yelled holding him up._

_"Be seeing ya!" Mr. Death said as he grabbed the case David had held._

_"David!" I tried to hold him but we both slipped onto the floor together. "David." I whispered and I felt his blood covered hand on my face._

_"No tears Sunshine." He said wipping the tears I had from my face. "You gotta go or you'll get your ass blown up and that'd be a waste of a fine ass."_

_"You ...jerk." I cried holding on to him._

_"Sunshine look at me." He said calmly._

_I looked at him still crying._

_"Promise me you won't cry again, promise me." He said now tears in his eyes._

_"I promise...but please don't leave me! Please David I don't have any one else! Please!" I yelled._

_"Yeah you do. Those two dudes Billy and Leon, their good guys. You'll be fine, your strong Sunshine, so strong and so strange. Be a good kid and don't turn into the Rain you hate, okay Sunshine?" He said his pupils getting smaller._

_"Yes...yes. I love you David." I said for the first time putting my head to his chest._

_"I love you too, Sunshine, I love you too." He said messing with my hair until his arm fell to the ground as he died._

_"I'm sorry I didn't say that sooner David." I said as I lifted his body and put it against a wall and put my Blacktail in his hands. "You were a good solider and damn good in bed." I said saluting him then running to the car and quickly leaving in the nick of time._

I could feel one tear escape my eyes as I slept, why couldn't I have good dreams? Why does it always Rain on me?

**(Okay guys I know its short but hey its just a flash back chapter. I'd REALLY like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. It still stands that if you review you either get Wesker's colonge or a vial of virus I stole from him. *Still hiding in vault with Lone Wonderer* I finally added in H.U.N.K. but as you can see Rain's not gonna get along with him, for obvious reasons. Any way as I said I'd like to know what you guys thought of this chapter, since it was all Rain. Next chapter will have more Krauser and fighting... and other stuff. So review please?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**( I gotta give thanks to all my reviewers! ****inuinulovelove, lana112391, Lime Rickey, and EcoSeeker. I don't know if I've said this but...I... I loves you guys! But any way I'm taking your advice InuInuLoveLove and posting more chapters with other character's thoughts, also there are gonna be some more chapters where Rain flash back dreams, like her days with Leon and Billy or back when she was 5 with Chris and Claire, so you know. Also if you check my profile I'm working on a story now thats connected to this one about Kyle, the girl I mentioned ealier...I would REALLY apprecaite it if you guys read some of that to. But look at me flapping my lips off lets get to the story shall we!)( WHOOO HOOO 1,000 readers! I love you all who ever you are! *Stares at readers* Make yourself known, stranger)**

**Part 4: Their Minds.**

**-Leon-**

It had been three weeks since he took her. I was worried, really worried. Billy told me that everythings going to be alright but in my gut I knew something was wrong. Ever since Rain was 7 years old and I meant her one day when Claire had argued me into talking to her, I...I had thought of her like my own little sister.

I remember one night during the Summer, there was a thunder storm and she was scared and asked to sleep with me. She was so cute. But now she's graduated from High School and is tougher than nails for a girl her age. And now this, Rain being abducted by Wesker. Damn him! She never had any part in this, I thought she'd be the one person who would be safe from that side of the world, but no, he's got to drag her into it any way.

Why Rain? Why did you try and make a deal with the devil? When you knew I was here for you? Why? Why must you always put other people's problems on your shoulders and deal with it alone?

I contemplated Rain's actions as I laid in bed looking at the cieling fan. I was back in D.C. now but Billy was staying with me, we were trying to locate her with our own methods while Chris continued his march on, destroying Umbrella facilitys in Colorado and Claire went back to New York to finish work with Terra Save and we didn't even get to see Jill or Barry.

It was 1 o'clock, I couldn't sleep. I continued to have nightmares about Rain that I couldn't stand. I sighed then pulled the covers off of me and headed to the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" Billy asked raising a mug of coffee at me as I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I wish we had more leads." I said then took a sip and sat down on the stool.

"Were doing our best Leo, don't worry we'll find her." Billy said patting me on the back beside me.

"Yeah but will we be in time." I whispered knowing Wesker had more than abducting plans for Rain. 'Rain, please be okay ... I really miss you.' I thought as I stared into the dark abyss of my 'black' coffee. Because thats how I like it, black no sugar or creme added.

**-Krauser-**

I had my feet up resting against my desk and sleeping areas. It had been two weeks since the boss took her in his lab. Some how for some reason I felt guilty for the poor kid. The boss was planning on using her against her brother after he was done with her. He would let me start her training then finish it up himself, he would send her after her own brother and weither or not she killed him or not didn't matter to him.

Sadistic Bastard! I hated his guts yet I signed my life away to him.

I sighed then took the knife Wolf had been talking about that Leon had given her. I was goning to do her a favor and send the knife back to Kennedy and tell him to warn Chris. The boss didn't say I couldn't do that. I chuckled, yeah he didn't say I couldn't.

That girl Rain reminded me of my little sis, but she died around her age a long time ago. I had almost forgotten about her until I saw Wolf's face. Being around her made me feel alive again and like a shark like she said, blood thirsty and ready to fight.

I gotta keep moving if I wanna survive, cause thats what Sharks do. Continue to move to live and thats what I want to do, live.

**-Wesker-**

I was looking over the data I had complied of the recent two weeks and how Rain was doing. Everything was going according to plan, just how I liked it. After that I put the files down on my desk picked up my coffee and walked over to Rain's chamber. She truly looked like a wolf in sheep's clothing as she floated there, if it were possible I believe she would have one disfigured black wing and one perfect white one wing with sharp teeth, claws, a beautiful face, and a tail. She is the perfect combination of beauty and the beast. I chuckled at my illogical thoughts, this girl certainly had a presence that made one change and see things differently.

After gawking at her long enough I brought out a camera and took a few pictures of her floating body. I had decided I would take pictures then send them to dear Christopher, his look and reaction would be the icing on the cake.

After sending the pictures to Chrisopher via email I looked over the files I had found of David Keller whom she had spoke of and waited for Christopher's response.

I walked over to her chamber and began to read.

"David Keller, speacial forces in the S.A.S., born in England and killed in England. At one time a martial arts teacher in a private school. Mmmm? Says here you were one of his students and...whats this?" I then pulled out pictures in the file of Rain and David Keller kissing, snuggling, and her crying over his dying body in an old Umbrella facility. "It seems your relationship with him went farther than student and teacher, interesting. The S.A.S. hired him to sabotage secert Umbrella bases in England and reconized you to be his young partner slash lover? What a secert you have Dear Rain, first having a sexual relationship with a man 10 years older than you then doing Chris's job behind his back. I wonder what your brother would say?" I mocked the sleeping prisoner and I saw she squeezed her bare hand into a fist but only for a second. I then continued reading the file. "And it seems H.U.N.K. killed Mister Keller while on orders to retrive the samples no matter what that Mister Keller tried to steal from the facility for the S.A.S.. Didn't I send H.U.N.K. on that mission? I suppose I did." How fitting. The one man that gave her hope was killed by one of my men.

"Gah!" I could hear her try and scream out but be silenced by the sedative in her blood stream.

"Dear Rain you should now by now, all hope dies. Hero's die and beauty dies but dread, dispare, and hate are etirnal." I said before tossing the file aside and sitting back down at my computer. 'Kyle was the one who said that first, she was so much like me.' I sighed then pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind.

**-Chris-**

I sat at my desk fileing reports for the BSAA missions I had been on. Another all nighter for me and Jill, although Jill was off getting coffee and the moment.

I sighed as thoughts of my sister came tumbling back to my head. I then grabbed a photo on my desk that had me, Claire, and Rain in it from long ago. We took that picture the first day I was asigned to STARS, we were all making funny faces in it. How I wished my sister was here beside me right now. I had a surprise ready for Rain after we got home to San Fran but that didn't happen. The surprise was I had gotten her an interview with the chief and a sure fire internship to help raise money for a possible college. But now I have no idea where she is or what she's doing. Oh how I wish Raccoon City and the Mansion incident didn't happen, then for sure Rain would already be a member of Alpha team. But those thoughts never get me any where.

I sighed then went back to paper work til my opened computer 'dinged' telling me I had a new message. Maybe it was from Billy and Leon or maybe Becca about how her new medic job for the BSAA out in the field was going?

I opened the message and a file popped up. At first a note appeared:

_A.W._

_Dear Christopher, I am sending you this email to assure you I am taking good care of Rain. There are photos in the file I have sent you of her. I will continue to send you emails about her progress and her well being, I hope you enjoy these glimpses of your dear sister whom you may never be able to touch again. _

_If you wish to reply to this message there is an adress disclosed in the file._

I then slammed my hands on my desk, 'That Bastard!' I was engulfed in hatred, but I hadn't opened the file with the pictures in it yet and when I did my eyes nearly popped out of my head before I was hit with over powering tears. "Rain." I cried. He was expermenting on my sister, he had her in one of those chambers that held monsters. 'Rain! I'm so sorry.' I could help but put my head on my desk and weep for my sister. I felt so helpless and useless, if I couldn't even save my own sister who could I save?

**(So how did you guys like that chapter? Please review as you have before my beautiful wonderful fans! I love you all! Sorry it was later than usual but I'm still on my 4th of July hangover and figure of speech cause I don't actualy drink. So who wants to guess what Rain's gonna do to Wesker now that she knows that he was responsible for David's death? I know I know! Beat the living crap out of him! If she can that is. And who's this Kyle he keeps mentioning? And why did he hire me to be his lackey when he knew I was lazy and would steal his money?Because he had to or he wouldn't be in this fan fiction. Oh I'm Catalyst by the way, the other thorn in his side. Okay so now time for me to shut up and let you talk, *Stares at reader* Well I'm listening!) (Also sorry its not as long! Just had to update quickly or I would feel bad. )**


	14. Chapter 14

**(For the next couple of chapters I'm going to be doing flash backs and other character's thoughts. Because Rain will be asleep for a few more weeks, not in real life time of course. This chapters about Rain's adventures with Leon and Billy, enjoy!) (Also THANK YOU! EcoSeeker for what you said about Krauser's thoughts last chapter, your gonna make me cry man! Honored tears Honored tears T_T. I'm really glad you liked it and I feel the same way, he's like a hard ball of chocolate on the outside he's frozen but on the inside he's fluffy milky goodness! I LOVE CHOCOLATE! Wait what were we talking about, oh yeah chocolate covered Krauser, Oh wait that dosen't sound right! Oh well, I'll leave you with that image EcoSeeker, just for you! )**

**Part 5: Dreams are forever while Memories fade away.**

_"Leon!Leon! Wake up Leo!" I yelled as I shook Leon from the hotel bed._

_I was around 14 and Leon and Billy had promised me some where extra speacial for Summer vacation this year. I remember it like it was only a moment of time ago, I was yound and cocky when I wish I had been studying I was hacking getting money from people I shouldn't be and helping David out with S.A.S. missions. _

_I was excitied because it felt like forever sense it was just me Leon and Billy. They had told me we were going to a water park first then the surprise would come when the sunset._

_"I'm up! I'm up!" I heard Leon's muffled yell from under the pillows._

_"Good." I smiled and went to go get my clothes on. I went and put a black tank top and shorts over my one peice bathing suit. Then I walked into the kitchen to see Billy making his infamous chocolate chip panacakes with only boxer shorts on. "Good morning Bill Bill!" I yelled sitting in a chair at the table._

_"Good morning Ray!" He yelled back._

_I sighed in my head, Billy hadn't called me Ray since I turned 15. I missed that pet nick name so much._

_"So choco chips as usual." I stated instead of asked._

_"Yep, right as always." He said bringing me a plate._

_And as Billy sat down with his plate Leon came trudging in with a lab top in hand and also only boxers on. He sat the lab top down and started typing._

_"What ya doing Leo?" I asked downing the rest of my breakfast._

_"Finishing paper work from a mission I was on last month." He stated._

_"That one where you went to Spain and rescued the President's daughter?" Billy asked. "Your still not finished with that?"_

_"Yep and nope." Leon replied not even touching his plate._

_"So you guys! You gonna check out the surf at the water park?" I asked meaning the babes and they knew it._

_"Hey! I'm an engaged man!" Billy yelled. "The only girls I can look at is my sis's." He said smiling._

_"I think I'll keep my eyes to myself." Leon said wearily._

_"For that asain chick?" Billy asked._

_"Slightly." He replied._

_Then after that we packed up and went to the water park. I swam, I surfed, and then I got in a bit of a teenaged mess._

_"Hey." A boy dark hair and light blue eyes waved to me as I swam. "You pretty good." He said cooly._

_I instinctivally rolled my eyes, 'Great I got one sexist martial arts master now this.' I thought as I used to despise David._

_"Thanks." I nodded and grabbed a board to surf the fake waves._

_"Hey wanna get an icy together on some thing?" He asked as I was about to leave._

_Once again I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure as long as your paying." I smiled and thought hey free is free. The boy nodded and he bought me a smoothie that is until a younger blonde knocked it out of my hands. "Hey!" I yelled and looked eye to eye with her. She was my hieght but I could tell she was younger than me by about a few years. She had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes._

_"Stop hitting on my boyfriend!" She yelled._

_"Hitting on him he was hitting on me!" I yelled back._

_"Take that back!" She screamed and slapped me._

_"Oh ho ho you did not just slap me." I said getting angry._

_"Yeah I did! What are you gonna do about it?" She continued to scream._

_"Tell me your name before I punch you in the face!" I yelled._

_"Lisa! Lisa W.! You?" She yelled._

_"Rain, Rain Redfield." After that I punched her and broke her nose. Then grabbed the guy's icy and punched him on my way out. "You shound't mess with a Redfield! Remember that W.!" I yelled back as I left._

_"Hey what happened!" Billy and Leon asked as they caught up to me on the way out of the park._

_"Don't like blonde's with blue eyes or guys who want to give you free stuff. I don't trust'em." I replied as I finished the icy and threw it away._

_After that Leon and Billy took me to a hill and we watched the sunset on a park bench and then when the sun went down we watched fire works. It was beautiful and a good day all and all. That was the day I meant a Wesker for a second time but that time we were enemies by blood and we knew it. Lisa Wesker I find out later is now dead and only ONE of Wesker's twin yet oppisite daughters I have yet to discover the second one whom is almost a carbon copy of Wesker in ways. But I'm getting ahead of myself, you'll see just wait I'm still telling my story._

**(Sorry it was so short but once again it was only a flash back chapter and you'll find out what happens to Lisa and Wesker's other daughter soon, look out for **_**"The Secert of my life."**_**and it'll explain everything. Reviews? *Stares* Remember I'm watching you and I control a pair of red eyes! And any way I need you guys to tell me if you want me to make my own version of fall into RE 4. Every one else has done it why not me? I'd like to know if you guys would want me to our not...Do you? *Puppy dog eyes* EcoSeeker think about the choco covered Krauser...Mmmmmmm? I call ice cream and strawberry covered Wesker...its messier...hehehehehe I not so innocent.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Okay guys sorry I haven't posted in a while on this story but I started writing my own version of fall into RE 4. "RE 4:My Turn!" and I finished it then made a sequal "RE: My Story!" that I'm still working on. Also I started the prequal of this story "The Secert of my Life". I hope you guys read it because I'm gonna put Kyle's and Rain's story together when they start to work together...it'll be cool! Biohazardous Fears and EcoSeeker...I still love you guys!)**

**Part 6: Awakening.**

"Ah! My head!" I yelled my voice hoarse. My body was wet and my limbs were numb, my head pounded, and I couldn't move. I looked around but everything was blurred. I felt as if I was being reborn as a newborn in the world, everything was wet, cold, and dark. I couldn't even remember anything but my name Rain...Red...something. Everything was fuzzy in my head and I hated the feeling of knowing nothing. But then I heard something, I could hear footsteps.

1...2...1...2...1...2

Who ever it is is striding not walking and getting closer. Their wearing a heavy cologne and a silk fabric, they smell funny...like...like a panther. I don't know why thats the first thing that came to my mind but it was. I wasn't afraid and I wasn't happy, really I felt content. I tried to move as the noise got closer but I couldn't, my body felt as if it was rusted like metal. I continued to blink my eyes to try and see but still colors were blurred but my sense of smell was perfect. I could smell the plastic in the room the disinfected walls and floors, my hearing was perfect as well as I could even hear the person appraoching's heart beat. Their heart was slow and almost cold, this person walked as if stalking like a predatory...like a panther. Again panther was the first word to my mind...but why? Because of a book I read...yeah...I could then feel my memory start to slowly come back and as if it hit me like a brick wall I opened my eyes again to finally see...

"Wesker." It was almost a whisper as I could barely speak with my dry throat.

"It seems you are awake Miss Rain, welcome back to the realm of the living." Wesker purred checking things on the large computer a head of me.

"How long was I in...stasis?" I asked trying to sound stronger but my effort failing.

"3 months." Was Wesker's quick reply.

"3 months!" I yelled the words coming out as a squick.

"Yes, now can you get up on your own?" Wesker asked finishing taking some notes turned to me.

"Probably not." I whispered trying to stand, I nearly had it but I ended up falling back on my rear end insteed.

"Do you need a hand Miss Rain?" Wesker purred watching my frustration as I continued to fall down.

"No, I'm perfectly...opf...fine." I growled.

Wesker then put out his hand as I tried to get up again. Every fiber of my being wanted to throw him over my shoulder yet something in the back of my mind told me to obey him and allow him to help me, I didn't like that feeling. I reluctantly let him help me up by grabbing his hand. He put me over his shoulder and laid me back down on an examniation table.

"What did you do to me?" I asked still my voice merely a whisper.

"I gave you power Rain, but also obiedence." Wesker explained grabbing a syringe that held some clear liquid.

"WHAT?" I choked.

"You will see." Wesker purred again sticking the needle from the syringe in my skin.

I felt my muscles relax and my mind blur. It felt as if I was high or 'out of it'. My body reacted strangely to what ever was in that syringe but it felt soothing. I couldn't move as the liquid started taking effect and relaxed my muscles. Wesker then moved my body to where he secured my legs and arms to the table and put an I.V. in my viens.

"Krauser will bring you something to eat shortly Miss Rain." Wesker said snapping me out of my daze.

"Wait." I whispered.

"Yes?" Wesker asked turning back to me from his computer.

"Do you know a girl by the name Lisa W?" I asked still a mere whisper.

"Yes, she was one of my daughters." He answered.

"YOU HAD DAUGHTERS?" I choked again.

"Yes, two twins daughters, Kyle and Lisa. Lisa the girl you asked about is dead but Kyle disappeared 3 months and 3 weeks ago." Wesker explained almost in a sad tone.

'He has two daughters...I wonder if I could find her?' Was the thoughts in my mind.

"Your training will begin when your body has recooperated, Miss Rain." Was the last thing Wesker said before he left and I passed out.

**(Okay sorry its short but I kinda am half asleep right now, so sworry. Also as soon as I get both stories up to date I'll create a squeal where Rain meets Kyle and saves her from the mess she's gotten herself into while under Wesker's orders. REVIEWSSSSSS! PLEASE?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 7: Mission 'Rescue'! Begin!**

**-3 weeks before Rain wakes up, Chris-**

"Wesker! That bastard!" I clenched my teeth. "He sent me this just to taunt me!" I yelled again and allowed every one to look at the pictures on my computer. My sister's lifeless body in a stasis chamber, hanging there in a deep sleep. I couldn't stand the thoughts that came to mind when I saw those pictures. It had been nearly 3 months since I got them, I had kept them a secert from my team until now when I discovered I could trace the pictures back to the computer that sent them.

Every one was in my apartment looking at those pictures with horroified looks. Leon and Billy couldn't help but look away after they had seen them and my sister Claire was crying on Jill's shoulder.

I had called a meeting to explain to every one my plan and the operation. Mission 'Rescue' is what I called it and after every one had looked at the pictures we all set down in the living room and I began debreifing.

"Those pictures were taken in an old H.F.C. lab in the moutains of Colorado. I've finally pin pointed the lab and asked the BSAA and Terra Save to allow us to go in first. We'll find Rain and get out, as much as I want to kick that bastard's ass we have a more important mission at hand. Rain by now could be infected or something even worse, we have to be ready to do whatever it takes." I explained pacing like a general.

Besides me, Jill, Claire, Billy, and Leon I also recruited Barry, Carlos, and Rebecca to help. They really volenteered as Carlos and Rain always got along, Barry thought of her like another daughter, and Becca looked at her like a sister.

"So when are we going in?" Billy asked holding Becca by the waist on the love seat.

"Two days from now, we need time to get equiptment and to talk the chief into letting us barrow a helicopter." I said folding my arms.

"You don't think this is a trap?" Barry asked sitting beside Carlos on the couch.

"No and I wouldn't care if it was, I'll take my chances." I replied sitting down beside Jill and my sister.

"I'm with you all the way." Leon said standing up from where he was sitting on the other side of Carlos.

"Me too." Billy agreed with Leon as always.

The two and Rain were always inseperable. Billy and Leon care about my sister as much as me which is why I want them there when we find her, oh and Ben. I had almost forgotten about the wolf cub my sister brought home before she was taken. The wolf cub perferred to sleep on Rain's bed and no where else, every day that wolf waited by the door for her, ready for her to come home. So I decided to train Ben and turn him into a BSAA dog or wolf for when Rain got home, we would use him to help find Rain in the large building. Ben at the moment sat beside Claire on the couch listening as if he could understand. That wolf was one heck of a good friend, I wished Rain could be here now to see how much he had grown and the blue BSAA collar I got for him with his name on it.

"Alright then you guys, get packed and rest and be ready to go in 48 hours." I said dismissing every one. After that I sat down on the couch and closed my computer getting rid of those pictures. Jill sat beside me her head on my shoulders trying to comfort me.

"You know your sisters going to be alright." Jill said rubbing my shoulders.

"I want to believe that Jill, I really do." I replied sadly.

"She's to much like you Chris not to be. Stop worrying and relax, were going to find your sister and everything is going to be alright." Jill said making me relax a little.

"Thanks Jill." I said kissing her.

**-Claire-**

I was in my room still crying after what I saw. Wesker was experimenting on my little sister. Why though? Why? She had nothing to do with him! I wanted to throw my pillow across the room and scream but I refrained myself and laid back down. 'We will rescue you Rain, count on it!' I thought as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for tomorrow.

**-Billy-**

I couldn't sleep, just like Leon I had nightmares. Rebecca was sleeping soundly beside me as I was back in my old house and Chris was staying in an apartment with Claire,Jill, and Leon. Carlos and Barry were bunking together in a hotel but were probably out having a beer at the moment. I sighed and quitely moved out of bed so I wouldn't wake Becca. I walked into our storage room where we kept equiptment and started packing things, I grabbed a cup of coffee in the process. I stopped when my hand gripped a gun I didn't remember owning, a US-P Socom. I looked it over and saw a note attatched:

_The last thing the Rain touched before it turned to Sunshine, a gift to you my Sunshine._

_From: Keller_

'When did this get here? And who's Keller? And whats with the wierd message?' Were the things going through my mind. 'Wait wasn't Keller Rain's martail arts teacher?' I wondered, 'If this was her's why'd she leave it here?' I continued to think about it, Rain never did talk about Keller much but when she did she either dispised him or idiolized him. 'Also why would a martail arts teacher give his student a gun?' Something didn't seem right but I pushed my questions aside and thought about the mission a head.

**-Leon-**

Yesterday Chris spent all day getting a helicopter. Today me, Claire, and Jill spent all day rounding up equitpment and every one else was busy finishing up thier own business. Billy and Rebecca were busy getting first aid and uniform material. The day was almost over and tomorrow we would be leaving at dawn so tonight I desperatly needed sleep as I had not slept for some weeks. Claire offered a bed to share, she said sleeping with some one beside her always helped her with nightmares. I took her up on her offer and as I was showering after finishing with organizing and packing material I could hear Claire whispering a prayer for her sister. Claire wasn't that religouis but she really cared about her sister and mite never be able to look her in the eye again.

I walked into Claire's room and she was silently crying, "Claire." I said sitting down beside her rubbing her shoulders. "I'm worried about Rain too, but I know she's okay...I can feel it." I whispered to her making her sniffling stop.

"You really think so Leon?" Claire looked up to me with her red tear filled eyes. I wipped the tears off her face then embraced her.

"Yes, I do." I said as we both fell on the bed still in each others embrace and fell asleep that way. That night I had a good dream about when Rain, Billy, and I went to a water park and Rain beat the snot out of a blonde girl. Claire was right and for the first time in weeks I could sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Thanks for your support Bioharzardous Fear, to show you my gratitude I give you a pair of Wesker's silk boxers that I stole. Shhhh! If you see him I didn't have those and I wasn't here. Also about your question about P 30, you'll see.)**

**Part 8: Mission 'Rescue'! Part 2.**

**-Billy-**

It was the day of Mission 'Rescue' and me and Becca sat side by side on the helicopter. My Punisher strapped on my side and a combat knife in my boot, Becca carried a Glock and her first aid equiptment, while Leon who sat on my other side looking over the mountains had his Blacktail and old combat knife. I don't know how he got the old combat knife that he had given Rain back but he seemed worried and continued to grip it. I wanted to help him feel better but I couldn't think of anything to say, I know Becca noticed how stressed I was and thats why she started leaning on my shoulder. She smiled at me and I smiled back then tossled her hair. Everything is gonna be okay and I know it.

**-Leon-**

I looked at my old R.P.D. knife, I gripped it and thought about the last time I saw Rain. I had found my knife in a box right in front of my door two months ago, with a note attachted saying it was to late. But to late for what? I was really worried now as I looked at the Colorado mountains. The last time I saw Rain she was snow boarding and beating the crap out of me in a race on the slops. She always had a gift when it came to snow boarding and swimming but not when it came to baseball and football. I continued to think about her as I gripped the knife harder and as we neared the base. 'What will be waiting for us there?' I wondered.

**The landing...enter the unkown.**

"Okay team, me and Jill will take Ben and go find Rain, Barry and Carlos will take the right hall, Billy and Becca will take the left, Claire and Leon will go striaght down the hall. Any body find anything use your radio's to contact me. This place may not be abandon, stay on your toes." Chris ordered as him and Jill followed Ben down the hall to the oppisite of me and Claire.

Quickly I pulled out my Blacktail and Claire pulled out her Soviet made 9 Milli Meter. As every one went their seperate ways so did we. The halls were pure white but dim due to lack of light. Something in my gut told me that their was something off about this place. Claire and I took a few turns until we reached a control room. It was full of computers and screens. We looked around for any clues until I found a tape marked 'Chamber room A'. I put it in and the screen flashed showing Rain in a chamber and Wesker right infront of her looking over files. Claire watched holding back tears and I listened to what Wesker said, wondering what he was doing til I heard it...

_"David Keller, speacial forces in the S.A.S., born in England and killed in England. At one time a martial arts teacher in a private school. Mmmm? Says here you were one of his students and...whats this?"_Wesker then pulled out pictures in the file of Rain and David Keller kissing, snuggling, and her crying over his dying body in an old Umbrella facility. _"It seems your relationship with him went farther than student and teacher, interesting. The S.A.S. hired him to sabotage secert Umbrella bases in England and reconized you to be his young partner slash lover? What a secert you have Dear Rain, first having a sexual relationship with a man 10 years older than you then doing Chris's job behind his back. I wonder what your brother would say?" _Wesker mocked the sleeping Rain and I saw she squeezed her bare hand into a fist but only for a second. Wesker then continued reading the file._ "And it seems H.U.N.K. killed Mister Keller while on orders to retrive the samples no matter what. Mister Keller tried to steal from the facility for the S.A.S. . Didn't I send H.U.N.K. on that mission? I suppose I did." _Wesker smirked.

_"Gah!" _I heard Rain try and scream but insteed her body shuddered.

'What? What was Wesker talking about? Rain and Keller? But...Okay I guess its not that surprising...Always wondered what happened that made her so sad, poor Rain.' I thought then took the tape from the screen and put it in my case. I turned to Claire whom looked confused, she had no idea who Keller was, 'I guess I should explain.'

"Who the heck is Keller? And why was Rain working for the S.A.S. taking down Umbrella bases in England...no when was Rain working for the SAS to take down Umbrella bases in England?" Claire asked looking to me for answers.

"I guess I should explain." I said trying to calm Claire down.

**-Billy-**

Becca and I had found a lab, used not to long ago. It contained samples of T and G and something either of us had ever heard of.

"Whats TS?" I asked holding up the vial.

"I don't know but look!" Becca yelled making me run over to her side where there were blood samples. "One's labeled Kyle: Before and Kyle: After then Rain: Before and Rain: After. Should we take them?" Becca asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and watched as Becca put the vials in her pouch. After that I looked through the lab and found another strange vial. "P 15?" There was a file beside it. "Progenitor 15 a sample in which controls the subject using chemicals in the brain to reconize the blood donor in the sample as Master. What the hell?" **(Didn't make it P 30 because thats the more worked on form Jill gets in several years.)** I read the file and got worried, 'Did he put this in Rain?'. After that I took both TS and P 15 and gave them to Becca to put in her pouch for safe keeping. We swept the lab clean and found nothing else. "I hope Chris finds Rain and soon."

**-Chris-**

"Hey wait! Ben!" I yelled after the wolf as me and Jill chased it down. Ben defaintly could smell Rain, there would be no other reason why he'd run so fast. "Jill quick!" I yelled signaling her to the room Ben ran into, quickly I pulled my Berreta 9 out of my side holester and sliently went into the room. I saw Ben in the dimly lit room sniffing an opened chamber. "Damn it! She's not here!" I yelled looking around, Jill being right behind me. I trekked across the room and looked down at Ben who was whimpering. "Sorry big guy but she's not here." I said petting him.

But then behind me one of the screens of the computer came on, a movement sensor right on top of it.

"Your quite right Christopher." That voice sent anger up my spin insteed of chills. I turned to see Wesker on the huge computer.

"Wesker! You son of a bitch! Where's my sister?" I yelled turning to the computer Jill by my side.

"Now now temper Christopher, your sisters save and sound with me right now. Still asleep of course, she's not quite finished but soon you will see her again." Wesker mocked, grinning on the screen.

'Not quite finished? What the hell does that mean?' I questioned Wesker's words as always and wanted to blow the computer screen out along with his head.

"Where are you Wesker? Just give me my sister back! She has nothing to do with this!" I said getting closer to the computer.

"Oh but she does Christopher, more than you know." Wesker replied still grinning.

"Damn you Wesker!" I yelled as I shot out the screen and went over to the computer to turn it over, until I saw a file. It was labeled 'Kyle'. I grabbed the file and pocketed it.

_"Self destruct in 10 minutes, all employs evacute imedently!"_

I heard a female voice above me. "Okay guys time to go!" I yelled into the radio and to Jill and Ben. Quickly Ben got up and Jill ran behind him and me behind her.

'Well I hope this wasn't all for nothing.' I thought as we ran back to the helicopter and got out of there.

**(Reviews?)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 9: Who is Kyle?**

**-Chris-**

"Okay lets lay everything out on the table." I said as every one sat down around the kitchen table and laid out all the items they had found at the lab.

It had been a few hours since we arrived back from Mission 'Rescue' which was a total failure. Wesker had just lured me there to piss me off. He had most likely moved Rain a week before, that bastard. I had given every one time to put their equiptment up and get something to eat. Now were having a meeting to discuss the information we had found.

Becca laid out some blood samples and vials on the table, I laid down a file, Leon laid down a tape, and Billy laid down another file.

"Alright what do we have here?" I asked sitting down letting Ben get beneath me under the table.

"Well this tape contains a discussion between Wesker and sleeping Rain about David Keller." Leon said holding up his tape.

"Who?" I asked.

"David Keller was Rain's martial arts teacher then they became *cough* a couple *cough* and worked together with the S.A.S. to take down secert Umbrella bases in England." Leon explained.

"What?" I said standing up.

"Keep your cool Redfield, David was a good guy and he loved Rain." Jill said leaning back, every one turned their gazes to her. "What? Rain told me about David and her missions with the S.A.S., she needed dating advice one night and explained everything and made me promise to keep it a secert." Jill explained.

"Oh,well that explains the note I found." Billy whispered.

"So my sister was dating a guy that was her teacher and worked with the S.A.S., wow." I said sitting back down scratching my head. 'She would have told me sooner or later right?'

"Also David Keller died saving Rain's life. He proposed to her the night before to." Jill added.

Silence filled the room til Becca decided it was her turn.

"Me and Billy found some vials of Rain's and a girl named Kyle's blood and two new viruses." She said pointing to her pouch on the table.

"Kyle?" I said thinking about the file."I found a file about a girl named Kyle."

"Well what does it say?" Leon asked.

"Hold on." I said then picked up the file and read it, with every word my eyes grew wider. "HOLY CRAP WESKER HAS A 15 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!" I yelled and threw the file on the table.

"WHAT?" Every one yelled.

**- Present time, Wesker-**

"Rain's training seems to be going well." I stated looking for a certain file. Krauser was in my new lab along side me.

"Well thats an understatement, that kid kicks ass. My ass to be exact." Krauser said leaning along the wall.

"Good good." I nodded still looking for that file, then it dawned on me. 'Damn! I must have left it at the old base! Oh well I have all the information I need on Kyle in my lab top.' I thought then turned to Krauser. "Continue to train Miss Rain and I would suggest to you not to go easy on her." I commanded and Krauser nodded then left. 'As soon as her training is complete I will have a mission for her. To find Kyle.'

**(I know once again really short but if you guys are reading this and haven't read 'The secert of my Life' then the next few chapters are going to confuse you. 'The secert of my life' is Kyle's story and ya need to read it to understand. I mite stop this one for a while to work on it again so the next time I work on this I'll be able to finish both of them up then make the much longer sequal series 'The Wolf and The Fox.'. REviews?)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 10: 3 Weeks.**

"Come on Wolf! Pick up the pace!" Krauser yelled.

I could feel my red eyes glow at his comment, "You want ME to pick up the pace! I'm a super powered chick and you want me to pick up the pace?" I yelled. "Fine! I'm not going easy on you any more!" I said finally getting into my CQC stance. (Close Quaters Combat)

It had been at least 3 weeks since I awoke, most of my memory had come back but bits were still missing. I had gotten the hang of my powers a week ago and been using them at all hours of the night to look at files in Wesker's lab especially ones about Kyle. Something itched at the back of my mind about her I just didn't know what. I know now that Wesker put something in my blood to make me obey him, but I only have to obey commands given to me by some one with his blood. If I could find Kyle I could brake the control Wesker has over me but then I would have to call her Master.

For those past three weeks after I awoke til now I have been training with Krauser. I have gotten so good now I could use my speed and strength to beat him easily but then he always had that arm of his. Wesker had also given me a combat suit to train in. I took the heels away though, I hate heels and dear god I know he's trying to make me look like a woman. On the one good hand now that I no longer needed to sleep I don't get bed head any more.

"Finally Wolf! I thought I'd have to wait til I was 60!" Krauser taunted, which is what we usualy do when we train.

"Well hey you won't have to wait that much longer, old man!" I yelled back at him.

"Who you call'n old!" Krauser yelled.

"You! Are you going deaf to?" I said finally ready to make my move.

I shifted my weight then took off, to most it would seem as if I disappeared but not to the enhanced like Krauser. Krauser readied himself with his knife as I jumped back into the air sending my heel to his face before he could blink. He then jumped back and used his speed to cut my face but I was able to block the attack before it hit with the blade on my arm. I then jumped back and used the wall to my advantage, I pushed off of it then back flipped in the air again to land behind Jack cutting his back and by the time he turned around I was in front of him. My abilities consisted of speed and strength but I was always gifted with agility beyond believe which is way now most of my attacks are airal based.

"Okay Wolf thats enough for today." Krauser said wipping his face.

"Shesh this keeps getting easier and easier." I mumbled grabbing my bottle of water and chugging it.

"Would you like a challenge then?" Wesker appeared behind me but I smelled him before he was 5 feet away from me, his cologne was stronger than anything I ever smelled before. Intoxicating but my heart still belonged to David even if Wesker had made a few passes at me.

"Yeah kicking your ass does sound good." I could hear him growl at that and I heard his hand go into the wall even though he expected it to be around my neck. "Strangling me, your so predactable Albert." I said tsking him.

"You are treding on thin ice Rain." He growled.

"Well now I can walk on water so if the ice breaks, hahahaha, I'll still be standing!" I yelled triumphtly.

Wesker chuckled, "I see you are enjoying the gift I have given to you."

"Yeah but I still don't like the side effects. Having to obey you is a bitch." I smirked and Wesker finally turned to me.

"Shall we?" He asked purring like the panther he is.

"By my guest." I said smiling then once again shifted my wieght and sent myself flying. But Wesker caught my leg and threw me to the wall, to his surprise I landed on the wall feet first and stood there like friggen SpiderMan grinning my head off. After that I pushed off with incredible speed ended up behind him, still in mid air I cut his sunglasses in half with my blade then landed behind him and I felt a boot in my gut. I jumped back and saw Wesker's stance, his foot still in the air from where he kicked me. His eyes gleamed like a predator enjoying the chase, the look he gave me caught me off guard and before I knew it I was pinned on the ground his strength still overwhelming to me.

"You are mine!" Wesker growled sending chills up my spin.

"I'm a Redfield! I'll never be yours!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Shhh, be still." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but obey and stop my struggling.

"Now what was it you said? Are you sure you are a Redfield?" Wesker purred loving his new found control over me.

"No." I mumbled.

"Now who controls you?" Wesker asked his eyes glowing.

"You...Master." I hated the words that came out of my mouth, I wanted to puik them back up more than any thing else in the world. Wesker loved the feeling of having a Redfield under his control more than anything in the world and I knew it. As Wesker's face got closer to mine I wanted to scream and call for Krauser to help me but I knew Krauser went to patch himself up a few minutes ago, so it was hopless.

Then his lips were on mine and my eyes widened, 'What the hell?' I questioned his actions but got dragged into it bit by bit. Then my tongue was wrestling with his in a fight for dominanace. I won but Wesker continued now his hand around my thigh. But I pushed him away with every bit of my strength sending him into the wall with only a lustful look in his eyes.

"I told you to be still!" He yelled.

"Only until I answered your question! Don't make me kill myself just to get away from you!" I yelled after him trying to back away but after he said to be still again I was stuck on the floor.

"Miss Rain you are firey aren't you?" Wesker said licking his lips.

"Wesker! Don't do this!" I yelled trying with every fiber of my being to get away. Something was wrong with Wesker his eyes were a brighter shade of red and his movements were even more animal than usual.

"Do what Miss Rain? Control you? I will do with you as I wish!"He replied diving back onto my body feeling every curve exploring every bit of my mouth with his tongue.

"What...would...your ...daughter say?" I asked taking deep breaths.

When I said that something struck him, his eyes went back to their darker cooler red and he composed himself even though he wasn't sure what he was doing. He got up and helped me up and couldn't say anything.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked actualy worried.

"I'm not quite sure, I think my virus is acting strangely. I feel more emotional and have cravings. It seems I lose control when I'm around you." Wesker explained.

"Oh well thats not good. Is there any way to fix whatevers going on in your body?" I asked.

"Yes, if Kyle was here I could create a new strain from her blood that would be more in control." Wesker answered walking away, I followed him.

I needed to fix this problem or something really bad mite happen in the future.

"And your daughters been missing for 3 months and 6 weeks now? Maybe if you allowed me I could go and find her." I proposed.

"Perhaps." Wesker said putting his arms behind his back walking down the halls.

I stopped following him and shrugged, "Perhaps isn't good enough buddy." I shook my head and dashed off.

**(Okay guys this has been a bit longer chapters. What do you think about the twist I put in with Wesker. If Rain finds Kyle, Wesker won't need Excella...cool uh? Reviews?)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Okay thanks Kelbel12, EcoSeeker, and Biohazardous Fears! My loyal readers! And Biohazardous Fears that last scene where Wesker pins Rain to the ground that was for you! Hehehehe I hope you enjoyed it. Okay every body this is most likely the last chapter of this then the sequal "The Wolf and The Fox" will be created tomorrow. And Kyle will have a relationship with Krauser just for you EcoSeeker.)**

**Part 11: Finding Klye, The Fox.**

"I'm going to find her!" I yelled as I entered the lab that morning. Wesker was sitting in his normal place in front of his computers and Krauser lounged on the operating table waiting for me as usual.

"What are you talking about?" Wesker asked turning to me in his chair.

"I'm going to find Kyle!" I yelled again.

Krauser perked up when he heard the name, "The boss's daughter, she's a babe." He said earning a death glare from Wesker.

"Yeah! Something in the back of my mind is telling me to find her and I don't want any more of Wesker's...'Cravings' to appear. Really I like you better emotionless Wesker." I explained stepping into the lab.

"Dually noted." Wesker said turning from Krauser back to me.

"So can I go look for her or what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes, but due tell how you plan to find her?" Wesker asked getting up from his chair.

"Well...," I thought for a moment. "Did she leave any personal items behind?"

"Yes in her room. Follow me." Wesker said walking out of the lab and into the halls. I followed behind him until one of the rooms that had been locked appeared. Wesker pulled out a set of keys and opened the door letting me in. The first thing I noticed was the room looked exactly like mine and there was a lap top on the desk along with a few items.

I went over to look at the items and found them to be an ipod and book. The book took me by surprise, "The Wolf and The Panther." Their was a page book marked:

_The daughter of the panther whom was raised by descentfull serpents, was the golden snow Fox whom carried wisedom and trickery on her shoulders. She would bring her mates into her den, have her way with them then let them starve. But compared to the panther, the fox held compassion to her father's prisoner the wolf and even became friends with him. The Wolf in turn taught The Fox the wrongness of her ways and then after that became friends._

'So Kyle's the fox, what irony she read this story.' I thought then opened her computer. I hacked into her system which was hard but being an Ex-Professional I was able to. I looked through her journal and files until I found something. An email from...

"ChaosKiller?" I questioned shocked.

"What?" Wesker asked looming over me.

"Your daughter was 'Thedaughterofatyrant' online." I said looking up at him.

"And?" He said not understanding my meaning.

"Your daughter worked for me Wesker, she was a member of Anti-Umbrella 2.0. She was a hacker and a really good fighter. I asked her to go on a mission to get some samples from Haven, but she never emailed me back. I can't believe it." I explained opening the last file I sent to her. "I know where she is." I said then closed the computer getting up.

"So then you...eh..." Wesker stopped mid sentence and stared into space until his eyes grew bright again.

'Oh crap.' I thought backing up into a wall. 'Gotta do something fast!'

"Rain." Wesker whispered staring at me, then he licked his lips and approached me.

"No! Wesker snap out of it before I kick you in the balls!" I yelled getting a punch to the gut from him.

"You will do no such thing." He whispered in my ear. "You will how ever be still." Wesker then put his hand down my pants as I obeyed his whim. I could feel him getting into my panties and enjoying himself. He then began to remove my pants and I couldn't do anything.

I wanted to scream but I wouldn't give him that, instead I lunged at him and bit him in the ear with out moving.

"GRRRR!" Wesker stepped back and shook himself his ear bleeding then looked at the hand he put down my pants. "Sorry." He whispered just loud enough for my super ears to hear it.

"Thats okay you have no control." I said then pulled back up my pants. "But I am curious, why is it I'm the only one that sends you into a frenzy?" I asked.

"Perhaps because the virus finds you to be a suitable mate." He answered.

"Oh joy." I mumbled. "Okay then I'm gonna pack my stuff and head for Haven then." I stated grabbing the lap top to bring with me.

"Alright but you will atempt no escape during this mission, Rain." I heard him say my name like that, I know he was BSing me about the suitable mate thing, really he was horny for me and I didn't know why. When ever he said my name it was full of lust and I was not going to be the one on the recieving end of it.

"Okay." I nodded and went to back my clothes. First I took a shower putting my hair which had turned a more firey red now then it used to be, into a pony tail. Then I put on my combat suit equipt with my two hidden shoulder blades and heel blades, also I put my two US-P handguns on my side and wore a cloack and cowl to cover myself. Then I packed up my black back pack with more weapons, clothes, and Kyle's computer and put it on, and last but not least a pair of sunglasses.

"Alright I'm ready." I said walking back into the lab.

"Not quite." Wesker commented throwing me a set of keys. I caught them easily.

"What are these?" I asked thinking these keys looked familar.

"They are to the motorcycle you rode on your first mission for me." Wesker explained.

"Oh! Claire's bike! Crap!" I remembered and hit myself.

"Also you mite need this." Wesker loomed over me and handed me a credit card. "Kyle mite be hungry when you meet her as she has a small bit of human in her, her appitite." He explained.

"Don't worry Wesker I'll find her and protect her." I assured him.

"Protection is one thing Kyle dosen't need." Wesker scoffed.

"Yeah ...I think your right about that." I nodded and put my keys in my pocket. I then smelled Krauser and decided to say good bye. I walked out of the lab and into Krauser's room. "Jack?" I asked as he was taking a nap.

"Eh?" Krauser looked up.

"I'm going to find Kyle I'll be back in a few weeks." I said.

"Okay Wolf bring the babe back soon K." He said sitting up.

"Yeah I will." I nodded and waved goodbye.

_**And so The Wolf begins her search for The Fox...and our story continues.**_

I walked outside and found Claire's bike in the snow, I put the key in and did what I've been wanting to do for days, drive away from this place. I had a plan mapped out in my head and I needed Ben to do it. I cried thinking about going back to my brother as I rode the cold snowy streets. I can't go back to him like this and I really can't go back I was ordered not to. 1 more month and it would be Christmas, that holiday always brought bad memories for me but for once I wanted to spend it with my family...but I couldn't.

It would take a few days to get to San Fran to get Ben but since I didn't need sleep or food it would take me a shoter time.

I was right and in a few days I was outside my brother and sister's apartment taking deep breaths.

'Get in get out thats all you gotta do.' I thought and silently opened the door expecting my brother to be waiting for me but he wasn't. Instead Ben was waiting at the door for me, bigger than the pup he used to be. Ben jumped into my arms and I told him to stay quite and he did so. I brought him outside where it was raining and looked at his collar.

"An official BSAA dog. Looks like you've been busy, they do know your a wolf right?" I laughed covering him in pets and kisses.

"Woof woof!" He yelled licking me.

"You ready to go on a rescue mission BSAA 'dog'?" I asked.

"WOOF!"

**(Okay readers this was the last chapter but don't be sad, for every one who read this you get... a pair of tricked out Wesker sunglasses or Krauser's beret. Also tomorrow I will be posting "The Wolf and The Fox." the sequal to this series. Enjoy and I love you!)**


End file.
